Shadow's Light
by BlissofanAngel
Summary: Shadow never thought that anything or anyone would bring his true feelings out but he forgot to never underestimate, Rouge. But both of them will be in for surprises and things they didn't expect to feel or ever do. Its M for mostly sexual content
1. Chapter 1: You both lost!

I really can't see Shadow or Rouge dating...well maybe I can but this is fan fiction. I will not be putting any of my OC character's in the story...maybe but anyways Hope you enjoy, it may not seem M rated in the beginning but this is just chapter 1.

Chapter 1: You both lost!

* * *

><p>Rouge was cleaning her bar from yet another, fight filled, drinking filled, dancing wild party from last night. Rouge was so tired she decided that is what she would do for the morning before going out. She was cleaning off the tables when Shadow came down.<p>

"Well, morning sleepy head. How did you sleep last night?" Rouge said putting her hands on her hips and watching the crimson red hedgehog walk into the kitchen area for something to eat leaving Rouge without an answer to her question.

Rouge just went back to cleaning the tables while shaking her head. She knew how Shadow was and even tho he isn't the easiest person to deal with, she still cared for the crimson red hedgehog. Shadow came back out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal and sat at the bar counter, which was the only thing Rouge decided to clean up the night before.

Rouge stared at him and began tapping her foot on the floor which Shadow knew she was staring at him but he only sighed and ate another spoon full of cereal as. Then he heard her slippers on their way right behind the counter and her body appearing right in front of him.

"I am going to try this again, Good morning." She said looking Shadow right in the face with a smile.

Shadow took in a deep breath, "Good morning..." He said to Rouge blankly.

Rouge only smirked at the hedgehog, "What are your plans for today, Shadz?" she asked him sitting on her elbows in front of him, smirking her best smirk.

"Why does it matter?" He asked beginning to drink the milk from the cereal.

"Well, Sonic and Tails planned some picnic and swimming at the lake, you know a little swimming and eating and EVERYONE is invited, everyone Shadow." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"No."

"Oh, come on Shadow, I'm not letting sit around and mope all day." Rouge said looking angry with him.

"Rouge…"

"I already brought you swimming trucks so you might as well start getting ready." Rouge said walking away satisfied that she won the argument. "Oh, matter-of-fact help me clean this mess you help make last night." Rouge said as she began wiping down the rest of the table and chairs.

Shadow grunted knowing he was not in the mood for this right now but he always let Rouge win the arguments, why you may ask? Well, he doesn't even really know himself. His excuses was Rouge likes to get the last word.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Rouge had gotten done cleaning the club and Shadow was sitting and waiting for Rouge to come on, he didn't understand why it took her so long.<p>

"I'm ready!" Rouge yelled coming down stairs in a Roxy Wild at Heart Monokini Swim Suit with white sandals, carrying a bag filled with a towel, sunscreen, wine coolers, and a camera. Then she pulled out another bag, and pulling out from the bag a pair of blue speedos.

"You, really think I'm wearing that." Shadow said with one eye brow up.

Rouge only giggled, "No, I was just joking." She said tossing the speedos in the trash and then taking out a pair of white swimming trucks.

"I don't like that color." He said glaring at her.

Rouge only rolled her eyes. "Shadow, we're not going through this." She said tossing the trucks onto Shadow's lap as she walked to the door. "Come on, Shadow..." She said waiting for him outside the door.

Shadow mumbled as he got into the car with Rouge. They arrived at the lake to find, Tails and Vector cooking on the grill, Sonic and Knuckles were lodging on the sand near the lake, Amy, Cream, Marine and Charmy were playing in the water, Silver, Espio, Blaze and Shade were playing volleyball, Vanilla was setting the table, Big was fishing, of course.

"Hey, Rouge and Shadow" Tails said noticing them first. "Thanks for coming."

"No, problem fox boy." Rouge said "I am going to join the volleyball match." Shadow made his way over to the sand just watching the water.

Rouge looked back at Shadow making sure he wasn't paying attention, as she made her way over to Sonic. "What's up Knuckie," she said sitting beside him.

Knuckles jumped not noticing she had arrived. "Rouge, don't do that!" He yelled blushing wildly making Rouge giggle.

"Calm down, Knucklehead." Rouge said looking to Sonic.

"Well, big blue no fighting Eggman today?" said smirking.

"What up Rouge." Sonic said still lying on his back with his eyes closed. "And nope just laid back for today."

"I have a favor to ask of you, big blue." Rouge said making her way over to him but not before she made sure Amy wasn't watching.

"What's up?" He said looking to Rouge with one eye.

"It's Shadow," She said looking to him and back to Sonic.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic asked sitting up and looking over to him.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Knuckles said lying back down with his eyes closed and making Sonic and Rouge giggle.

"Anyways, I want you to race him, you know give him something to do." Rouge asked.

Sonic thought about it, he and Shadow hadn't raced in a little while, "Well, sure I guess." Sonic said getting up and running over to Shadow, who was drinking a soda.

"What's up, Shadz" Sonic said standing in front of Shadow.

"What is it, Sonic?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to race."

"Hmmm, I guess." He said smirking. "What's the catch?"

"Well, if I win you have to take Rouge out." Sonic said.

Shadow smirk got bigger, "And if I win then you will have to take Amy out." He said.

What made it bad is that Amy heard it. "What?" She yelled in glee getting everyone's attention.

"Hmmm," Rouge said smirking. _Let's see about that one,_ she thought to herself. "Hey, Silver." She said looking to him.

Sonic wanted to back out right then and there, but he never backs down from a challenge, "Deal." he said

"Let's go!" Shadow said as they both speed off. "We'll go around Station Square, 1 time." Shadow said kicking up the speed.

Sonic only smirked, as they zipped past cars in the city. They did sharp turn at a busy crossway, zipping by vehicles and making people walking the side-walk feel the wind of their speed.

"Hey Shadow, let's go to the outskirts of the city seems like we're causing an uproar." Sonic said looking back at the cars that had turned sideways in the middle of the road; people were out of their cars shaking their fist at them.

Shadow only smirked as they made their way to the outskirts of the city, so they wouldn't cause any more of an uproar.

"Rouge, I don't know about this." Silver said looking to Rouge a little nervous they had first got ahead of Sonic and Shadow before they began the race, and were waiting for to them on top of a cliff in the path of the race.

"Come on Silver boy, just make the rocks fall in Shadow's path." She said leaning onto him. Silver only blushed as Rouge went to watch from the sky.

Shadow and Sonic were going to from first to second, back and forth. By the time they were getting to Silver's location Sonic was in the lead when Rouge ordered the screw up. Silver knocked down some rocks with his telekinesis which blocked that way making Shadow take another way, faster than Rouge would have thought he would.

_Something wasn't right there._ Shadow thought knowing something fishy was going on but in the end it didn't matter because it didn't take him long to catch back up with Sonic taking the lead this time.

"What happened, Shadz?" Sonic said smirking as he was now running backwards beside Shadow thru other side of Station Square causing more cars to make turns in the middle of the road.

"Leaving you in the dust." Shadow said speeding up, passing the buildings so fast they only seems like blurs to them.

"Here they come up." Tails aid as he and Knuckles held the finish line tape.

"Damn." Rouge said not knowing what else to do at the moment, _you better win big blue._ She thought as she and Silver hurried back to the others.

Shadow and Sonic were at it again, but they ran so fast that no one really saw who won but Omega.

Rouge looked at her other companion in relieve as she made her way over to him. "Omega, who won?" She asked him hoping that he could answer.

"Well..." Amy said hoping it was Shadow who won. "Who won?" she asked as everyone made their way to him.

"**Sonic the Hedgehog."** He answered as Amy ears dropped and Rouge secretly smiled.

"Well, Shadow looks like you taking Rouge out on a date." Sonic said patting Shadow's back which he was relieved that he didn't lose.

"**And Shadow the Hedgehog."** Omega said catching everyone off-guard.

"Wait, so it was tie." Tail said looking to an shocked Sonic and neutral Shadow.

"Meaning, neither one of you, won also meaning you both have to go on dates tonight." Charmy said boosting out laughing.

"Okay, wait a minute," Sonic said walking to walking up to Tails. "But how does the deal still stand if, it was a tie."

"Well, the pack was that if Shadow lost, Rouge was his date. If you lost, Amy was yours. But it was tie meaning you both lost, resulting in you both having to go out on dates." Tails explained making both Rouge and Amy happy but Amy showing that more than Rouge.

"Finally, we are going on an actually date." Amy said hugging Sonic which Sonic didn't even move.

Shadow only shook his head and took a seat at the table with the food. This is not what I wake up for this morning. He thought about bashing his head against the table he knew Rouge was not going to let this go.

"Well, everyone I hope you guys are hungry after that race," Vanilla said placing the last bit of food on the table.

"I sure am," Charmy said buzzing his way over there faster than anyone else.

"Come on, guys let's eat." Tails said as everyone made their way to the table. Amy of course sat beside Sonic with Tails on the opposite side, Cream, Blaze, Silver and Marine, Vanilla sat beside Vector, Espio and Charmy, Big, Shade and Knuckles then Shadow and Rouge, sitting in that order which made Shadow and Rouge sit in front of Sonic and Amy.

Everyone had gotten they plate of food, of course, Sonic had the whole thing of chili and almost got a whole pan of hot dogs since not many of the others wanted any.

"Sonic, you can't eat we're going out to dinner." Amy said taking the chili dog from Sonic hand as he just about to eat it and passing the chili and hotdogs back down the table.

"She is right, Sonic" Blaze said smiling.

"Yea mate, you don't wanna be full before you go on your date now, do ya?" Marine said making herself and everyone laugh with the exception of Shadow, of course.

"Where are you guys going on date, Sonic?" Vanilla asked kindly.

"We're going out to that nice Italian restaurant not too far from here." Amy answered.

"What about you guys, Rouge?" Amy asked

Rouge didn't know what to say, she hadn't thought about. "I don't know about going out to dinner probably just a little walk on beach I guess." Rouge said. "You know how mister grumpy is over here." she said in a low voice but everyone still heard it making them laugh. Shadow only rolled his eye, of course.

Everyone, except Shadow, Rouge, Amy and Sonic, ate the food then everyone did one good game of volleyball with the exception of Shadow sitting out and watching the others. The sun was finally beginning to rest from its long day. Everyone helped clean up before saying their "see you later" and left the park.

Rouge and Shadow was driving back to the club to get ready for their date which Shadow didn't understand why when they were going to the beach anyways or so Rouge said.

"Why are you going back to change, Rouge?" He said asked sitting with his eyes closed.

"Shadow, you already know how I am. Plus, I changed my mind we're going somewhere else." She said Shadow didn't respond as they pulled up to the club.

They walked inside to find the club the same way they left it, "A clean club is a happy club." Rouge said laughing as she made her way up stairs and Shadow took a sit at the bar.

"She is going to take forever." Shadow said to Omega, who walked from the back as soon as Shadow sat down, when he got there we won't know.

"**Formative, no Eggman robots in sight. Maybe you should get ready too."** Omega said, Shadow only smirked figuring that is what he was doing since no one saw him leave the park and as far as Shadow knew he was ready as he was going to be.

* * *

><p>I couldn't choose if Sonic should win or Shadow so I choose for them to tie and both lose. I wonder what Rouge has planned?<p>

Don't be shy tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2: The date

Chapter 2: The date

* * *

><p>2 hours later Rouge was ready to go as she applied her favorite color lip stick, and left her room she would rather be out on date then cater the club especially on a Friday night. Not in a bad way thoough, plus she had a very special someone filling in for her.<p>

Shadow was still sitting down at the bar; he contemplated having a drink while Rouge got ready but went against it. Last time he had to pay for all the shipment of that alcohol and he still has to.

"I'm ready!" Rouge said as Shadow saw her coming down in a red Taffeta Cocktail dress that hugged her curves and pushed up her breast with black open toe high heel boots and black jewelry. Shadow could smell the rose scent off her and she wasn't even standing in his face. Rouge giggled liking the fact she can leave a man with nothing to say.

"I am so beautiful that you have no words to say." Rouge said walking up in front of Shadow not missing a beat in her high heel boots.

Shadow knew Rouge looked beautiful, but do you think that he would admit to that?...Maybe.

"You look beautiful, Rouge." Shadow said catching Rouge off-guard not expecting Shadow to say anything, till they heard knocking at the door.

"Who is that?" Shadow asked getting up and opening the door to see a an older white bat wearing blue jeans that showed off her wide hips and purple shirt almost suffocating her large breast and wearing high heels so she stood a little taller than both Shadow and Rouge, and she looked at Shadow with interest.

"Well, aren't you a cutie." She said rubbing Shadow's chin making him blush as she made her way to Rouge. "Oh, look at my baby." She said hugging Rouge.

Rouge giggled, "Hello mother," Rouge said hugging her mother back. "The club is going to boosting tonight." Rouge said smiling warmly at her most favorite woman in the world.

"I thought you were going to close the club for tonight." Shadow said walking to the two female bats.

"I was but then again my mother can do it and besides I need the money." Rouge said

Shadow only rolled his eyes, "Well, what about the others that you have working here?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"Oh, don't you worry about that now cutie, mother Merah has that covered." She said winking at Shadow

"Calm done, mother don't jump on him now." Rouge said making herself and Merah, her mother, giggle.

"Well, you two run along now I have things covered here." Merah said as pushing Shadow and Rouge out of the club. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said winking at Rouge and closing the door.

Rouge only shook her head, as she took her keys out of her purse as she and Shadow walked to her Dodge Charger, yes it is white with her signature heart design in pink glitter on the sides and top of the vehicle. She and Shadow pulled out of the parking lot making their way down town.

"Where are you taking us, Rouge?" Shadow asked lying the chair back a little so he can close his eyes and relax.

"To this great jazz spot down town,.She said "It will help you loosen up a little, Shadz." She said rubbing his chin with her hand the same way her mother did.

"Now, I see where your personality comes from." Shadow said making Rouge giggle. "And when did you become interested in Jazz."

"I always have been." Rouge said "If you took the time to talk with me, then you might have known that." She said "And I thought you were going change, mister Ultimate Lifeform. You are still as grumpy as you used to be." She said

"Well, I said I left the past behind me but my personality stays." He said

"But, one day Shadow you will have to change that and it might just be for someone else." She said laughing.

"Mmhmm, where did you get that jewelry, Rouge?" He asked her.

Rouge only giggled, "Jewels are my life and you might know that too if you would have come with me to get them." She said winking at him again.

Shadow only shook his head. "So, what you are getting at is that I should talk with you more often." Shadow said.

"Shadow, we have known each other for years now and I still can't get you to talk to me like friends should." She said glancing to him then looking back at the road.

"Well, what is it that you don't know about me, Rouge." He asked sitting up.

"No, Shadow it's what you don't know about me." Rouge said pulling the car into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Shadow knew what he was about to do was out of character but he also knew that Rouge was right and she needed a gentlemen, he has seen the men she dealt with and didn't understand how or why she dealt with it.

"Wait, here..." He said getting out of the car as Rouge watched him walk to the driver's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Well, where is this coming from?" She asked a little surprised that he did that and then he took her hand helping her out of the car. "This seems like something Knucklehead would do."

Shadow just closed his eyes and sighed. "Lead the way." He said as Rouge did just that.

"Wait..." Rouge said turning to Shadow with a tie collar in her hand.

Shadow looked at it then back at Rouge, "And you want me to wear that?" He said pointing at it

"Yes, please. This is a classy place." She said putting the collar around his neck and she could smell the attracting males body oil she gave him, the pack didn't lie when it said 'last for 24 hours'.

"Don't you look cute?" Rouge said wanting to take a picture of him so badly but knew he would move out of the way before she snap the photo.

"Can, we just go in please?" Shadow said opening the door and hearing nothing but soft jazz music as Rouge and him stepped inside, a woman was up on the stage singing a smooth song and there was nothing but soft conversations all around some were busy listening to the woman on stage sing that all their attention was on her. Shadow didn't care too much for the music but he did like the quietness of the place.

A human girl was ready to seat them at the booth, "Hello Ms. Rouge, you look mighty sweet today." She said giving her and Shadow a warm smile. "I see you brought a date this time and he is very handsome too." She said giggling.

Rouge only smiled, "Thank you Lillian, you can seat us to the middle table at the wall if you don't mind." She said.

"Sure." the girl known as Lillian said "I reserved it for you because I know it's your favorite spot. Come with me." She said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Shadow whispered to Rouge as Lillian got them to their table and sat them down.

"I will give you guys some time on the menu; they remade it this week again but your usual is still there." Lillian said. "Just tell me when you guys are ready." She finished giving them one last smile then walking away to go tend to other customers.

"Maybe, because it's true." She answered him smirking when the woman on stage finished her song everyone clapped and applauded her as she took her bow and got off stage to go sit with her date.

"Well, that was a nice song by Ms. Kimberly." The announcer said as everyone clapped for her. "Now, our next singer has been coming here for a while but only shared her beautiful voice a few times with us, Ms. Rouge the Bat owner of Club Rouge." He said directing the spot light on her.

Rouge smiled as she made her way onto the stage, "Thank you, the name of the song I am going to share is "If I have my way" She said at the band began to play the sheet music of the song.

_You're who I desire, you light my fire_

_With every kiss you take me higher_

_Feeling like you're loving I just cannot resist_

_There's something that's making me hold on_

_There's no one I would rather share my good loving with_

_But I promised, I'd wait till I'm ready for this_

_Chorus_

_One day we'll make love, passion unheard of_

_I'll be your woman, if I have my way_

_We will see heaven, loving together_

_We won't stop ever if I had way._

After she sang that first chorus her eyes immediately locked with Shadow's as if they was sending if other some type of secret message thru the words she song and her eyes stayed on him as she song the second verse.

_Verse 2_

_I love your touch, it makes me cry, oh_

_I'm in love so much, look what you've done_

_Please don't whisper anything else in my ear_

_My body, my heart and my soul is high_

_Let me find the strength to get on up outta here_

'_Cause one day, the way we feel, we'll be alright_

_Chorus 2_

_One day we'll make love passion unheard of_

_I'll be your woman, if I have my way_

_We will see heaven, loving together_

_We won't stop ever if I have my way._

Shadow could only look back into her eyes listening to every word she song. A feeling in the pit of his stomach making him feel funny, but he ignored it or at least tried to as Rouge song the in third verse her voice going to so high it blow her away.

_Third Verse_

_I love you, no doubt about it_

_I won't change my mind_

_Love's so true_

_If I have my way I will make to you!_

_Third Chorus_

_One day we'll make love passion unheard of. Rouge: Passion unheard of, yea_

_I'll be your woman, if I have my way._

_We will see heaven loving together._

_Rouge: We won't stop ever if I had my way._

She finished bowing as people stood, clapped and applauded her while she made her way off stage and back to her table and saw that Shadow wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Rouge was right the club was full of humans and mobians, partying and drinking. Merah only walked around watching others and helping tend the bar at times. Rouge warned her about last call and song but Merah had a plan if things were to go wrong.<p>

Merah decided to sit at the bar for a little and have a little drink herself. "Give me a margarita martini please, dear." She told the bartender who made it quickly, poured it into a glass and handed it to her.

"Thank you cutie." She said turning around, crossing her legs and taking sips of the martini.

"Well, hello there." A dark purple male hedgehog, with white tipped quills, white gloves with yellow and black shoes said as Merah only glanced at him while taking a sip of her martini.

"I didn't know you came to my daughter's club, Donno." Merah said looking away from him and back to the partying people, and seeing some girls doing a dance together caught her eyes.

"Well, sometimes but she doesn't know me tho." The dark purple hedgehog known as Donno said as Merah got up and began making her way to the group of girls. Donno didn't ask what of actions only followed her then he noticed the girls dancing. "Oh," Donno said excited about how the girls dipped and came back up slow as they began to shake their hips fast getting the guys who were watching full attention.

Merah walked onto the screen with Donno standing behind her, she drunk the rest of her martini and gave the glass cup to him, "Hold this." she said. _These youngin' how did they even get in here? _She thought as she stepped in front of the leader.

"Are you challenging us?" the leader, a pink mobian hawk said, obliviously she didn't like being challenged and neither did the other girls.

"No not really, not really just came to compliment you on your performance." Merah said honestly.

The pink hawk and her crew obliviously didn't understand that she was giving them a compliment and an honest one at that. "Thanks, isn't nice to see that other girls that can do what you can't anymore." she said laughing as her friends laughed with her.

Merah only rolled her eyes, "Deary, what you did was nice but I know girls younger than you and have better moves." She said upsetting the girls.

"Well, let's see what you can do." Yellow squirrel said clearly challenging Merah which the crowd understand looking to the DJ who had stopped the music to hear what was going on.

"Honey, if it's a challenge you want then I will surely give it to you." Merah said as the right song came on.

Merah only smiled as she began to move her hips from side to side with the beat of the song, her arms hanging lazy behind her sides.

_Verse 1_

_Passion, instant_

_Sweat me, feel me _

_Cupid's shot me _

_My heartbeat's racing_

The words sang as Merah began to slowly rotate her booty getting all the boys attention, especially Donno's attention. Merah glanced back Donno using her finger to tell him to come to her and he didn't hesitate, "hold this," he said smirking and giving the glass that Merah gave to him to some random person in the crowd.

_Verse 2_

_Tempt me, drive me _

_Feels so exiting _

_Thought of highly_

_It's yours entirely_

The words song as Merah and Donno began to rotate from side to side slowly, Merah wrapped her arms around Donno's, he let her fingers run thru his quills as hebegan running his hands down her lovely curves.

_Chorus_

_I'll be, I'll be more than a lover_

_More than a woman _

_More than your lover_

_I'll be, I'll be more than another_

_More than a woman _

_More than another_

Merah went down and began rocking her hips as she went back up slowly. She made the younger girls look at her with envy especially the girls who challenged her. Donno grabbed her hips, putting his face beside hers as she began to rock them faster showing that no man keep them in control for she rocked them so hard and fast Donno had to let them go and let them hit his hand but neither the less he smiled about it.

_I'll be (I'll be more), I'll be more than a lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than your lover_

_I'll be (I'll be more), I'll be more than a lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than your lover_

_I'll be, (I'll be more) I'll be more than lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than another_

Merah began to vibrate slowly as she got faster more people could only cheer. Merah began to grinding on Donno to the next verse.

_Verse 3_

_Midnight grindin'_

_My heart rate's climbin'_

_You go, I go_

'_Cause we share pillows_

_Taste me, feed me_

_There's still no separating_

_Morning massages _

_With new bones in your closet. _

_I'll be (I'll be more), I'll be more than a lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than your lover_

_I'll be, (I'll be more) I'll be more than lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than another_

_I'll be (I'll be more), I'll be more than a lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than your lover_

_I'll be, (I'll be more) I'll be more than lover_

_(More) More than a woman _

_(More) More than another_

Donno, turned Merah to him, pulling her close to him which Merah only smiled, "Are you ready for this," she asked dropping to split and doing a front handstand push her legs up straight then parting them open, spinning on her hands to make her bounce onto her feet and began dipping and bouncing what she gifted Rouge with. The others girls were being out showed and didn't like it, the leader signaled for her and the girls to leave but Merah continued to dance and others continued to watch.

_I don't think you're ready_

_You're not ready _

_I don't think you're ready for this thing _

_This, this thing_

_I don't think you're ready for this thing_

_Constant pressures_

_No scale can measure_

_Secret treasures _

_Keeps on getting better_

Donno only pulled her back to him making Merah giggled, "Mmmm," she hummed still dipping and bouncing her wonderful behind on Donno who wrapped his arms around her hips making it seem like he didn't want her to go anywhere right now.

_Do you wanna roll with me?_

_We can go to foreign lands_

_Your hand in my hand _

_Do you wanna ride with? _

_We can be like Bonnie & Clyde_

_Be by your side._

_I'll be more than a lover _

_More than a woman _

_More than your lover_

_I'll be more than another._

_More than a woman_

_More than another_

_(I'll be more)_

_More than your lover _

_(More) More than a woman_

_(More) More than your lover _

_(I'll be more) More than a lover._

_(More) More than a woman_

_(More) More than another._

The song came off slowly and Merah right along with it as the DJ went to another song, everyone cheere and applauded Merah and then began back to dancing seeing the show was over. Donno let her go smirking as Merah smiled at him rubbing his chin as she made her way back to the bar for another margarita martini, with Donno following her back as she got her drink quickly again. Merah began to drink it when Donno came up behind her and grabbed her waist and putting his mouth to her ear.

"You, know there are rooms in this club we could use privately." Donno whispered in Merah ear's making her smirk and turn her head to him.

* * *

><p>Shadow threw water into his face and looked at himself in the mirror. That feeling still tickling his stomach, and he could not get Rouge's voice out of his head. He didn't know why the word's she song affected him at all. Shadow decided to get it out of his mind as he only dried his face and left to find Lillian and Rouge speaking.<p>

Rouge looked to him smiling, "Well, where did you run off too? You didn't hear me finish." She said watching him take his seat.

"I did, I just ran to the bathroom before you sat back down." He answered her as he began to try to look at the menu without thinking about that feeling that seemed to not want to go away.

Lillian giggled at them, "Are you guys ready to order?" she asked.

"Sure," Rouge said "I will have the usual with some white wine." She said looking to Shadow who hadn't even looked at the menu till now. "He'll have what I am having."

Lillian wrote it down, "Okay be right back with the wine bottle the food a little while after." She said smiling and walking away to the back to give the orders to the chef.

Shadow didn't say anything and Rouge noticed he was day-dreaming or seemed like it. "What's wrong with you, Shadz, there is something on ya mind?" Rouge asked tilting her head to the side in wonder.

"Isn't that what I always doing?" He said looking right into her eyes and face seeing the beauty in her turquoise eyes. He had looked her in the face a million times without any problem or emotions flaring but that was not the case right now.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ He thought starring at her face with those butterflies flying everywhere in his stomach, he couldn't help but keep thinking how beautiful she was.

Rouge only rolled her eyes, "Shadow, you need to come out of that shell of yours. We are on a date, as far I am concerned, was not a mission assigned to you by G.U.N." Rouge said as Shadow only looked away from her as Lillian brought them a whole bottle of wine to them and two wine glasses.

Rouge poured their cups but poured more in Shadow's cup than in her own because she knew he would drink it and pour a lot more the second cup.

"Rouge getting me drunk isn't going to help you." Shadow said taking the cup from her and drinking some of the wine.

"Maybe not me but for you it will, you need something to loosen you up like last night when you beat that guy down, because he touched me." Rouge said just playing with her wine a little.

"I am only protecting your well-being, Rouge." Shadow said taking another sip of his wine, Shadow may not have shown it that well but he really did care for Rouge's well-being and that she wasn't taken for some easy girl.

"So, you do care about me." Rouge said taking another sip of wine and smiling.

"Somewhat I do." Shadow said pouring wine into his glass as Lillian brought their food out. It was a sizzling cooked steak with well-seasoned vegetables.

"I know there were vegetables involved in this." Shadow said clearly getting drunk so Rouge took the glass from him.

"I was going to let you get drunk tonight but never mind, and don't knock it till you try it, Shadz." Rouge said putting some food into her mouth and chewing.

Shadow only shook his head smirking as he cut the steak and began to eat it.

* * *

><p>Merah and Donno slammed the door of a bed room, kissing each other wildly. "When is the last time we did this?" Donno asked making Merah giggled as she watched and let Donno pull her pants and panties down. He licked her stomach knowing that she loved that.<p>

"Mmmm, not long enough for you to forget my favorite spot it seems." She said smiling rubbing one of her hand through Donno's quills. She moaned as Donno put her against the door he began to lick and kiss her warmth.

"Oh, Donno" She moaned his name as she began to rub both her hands thru his quills.

Donno made sure he did all he needed to hear her moan his name, as he continued to lick, kiss and explore her warmth with his tongue. He began to make her moan louder as he began to explore deeper. Merah could feel her climax going and only Donno could make it come so fast, she could do nothing but push his head down further inside her.

"Donno, don't stop..." she moaned feeling herself about climax any minute. Donno kept going he began to lick and kiss more roughly now knowing that Merah loved that. Merah practically screamed as her climax reached its limit, and Donno missed not one drip.

Merah was breathing heavy for the pleasure was so great, Donno came back up face to face with her. Smirking as he licked his lips, "I am glad you enjoyed that as much as I did." he whispered in her ears still holding her up against the door. Merah kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to bed. He sat down at the end of the bed as he and Merah still kissed, he slowly lay back on his back.

Merah sat up throwing off her shirt, and letting Donno sit up to unhook her bra. "Donno, you ready for me?"

Donno smirked as Merah placed him in warmth; he loved her warmth more than other female he has been with. "Oh, yea." he said groaning as Merah began to grind slowly on him.

Merah rubbed his firm stomach as she continued to grind slowly on him. The music from down stairs wasn't even getting their attention for all they were concerned there was no music just the pleasure of each others moaning and groans.

"Damn, Merah..." Donno said smiling at Merah making her lay down on him as he began to work pounding her.

"Donno!" She yelled in pleasure as Donno began to be covered with her sweet water.

Donno groaned as he did his work and listening to Merah scream his name. Merah sat up and began to pound down on him, "Shit..." Donno said loving the feeling he was getting from this now and he was ready to climax, Merah was ready to climax herself when Donno switched his self on top putting his face to hers as he didn't slow down the pace.

He and Merah was face to face as they began to kiss wildly again, "Oh Donno..." Merah moaned softly and began kissing Donno again. Donno began to slow down as he left himself deep in Merah he stopped kissing her looking into her turquoise eyes, as she stared back at his yellow ones. They both smiled as he switched her back on top as he began going again this time harder and faster.

"Donno, there we go!" She yelled throwing her head back as she continued to yell 'yes' repeatedly. Donno only grunted with every few pounds, he could feel her climax and he moaned as he released in her still pounding causing a mess on them both. He finally stopped after they both were done and breathless.

"Mmmm, mmm, mmm" Merah said as she slowly laid down on Donno's chest.

Donno began to run his fingers thru Merah's hair, "We, should do this more often." Donno said

"Then it won't be as exciting as it does when we don't" Merah said as she kissed him on the cheek, sat up and walked to the bathroom to clean herself up. Donno only lay down on the bed waiting for her to come back out.

"Oh, Donno come here please." Merah sang as Donno only smirked and walked over the bathroom.

"Round two." Was all he said as he shut the door and Merah giggled.

* * *

><p>I was going to have Merah sing but I decided against it. Yes I own Donno.<p>

I would like to thank Ocean Krystal for the suggest for Rouge's mothers name. I don't own her mother just her name :).

The song Rouge song was "If I have my way" by Chrisette Michele and the song her mother, Merah got down to was "More than a woman" by Aaliyah may her soul rest in peace


	3. Chapter 3: Good night, Shadow

**Chapter 3: Good Night, Shadow  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Shadow ate the entire steak but the vegetables he didn't even touch, "Shadow, aren't you going to eat the vegetables." Rouge said gracefully chewing on a piece of her steak.<p>

Shadow only looked at it look it could actually understand that he wasn't going to eat it, "No I don't"

"Try it, vegetables are good for you." Rouge said winking at him which only made the feeling in his stomach come back.

"No," Shadow said which for Rouge that meant the end of the argument.

Rouge hated it when he acted this way but it was Shadow and when he didn't want to do it, it wasn't going to happen. Rouge smirked, "Shadow, do you want me to feed it to you?" she said still smirking.

Shadow looked at Rouge with one eye brow up, "Are you serious?" he asked her in disbelieve that she would even try that with him, especially with him.

"Well, you're not going to eat it on your own will, are you?" She asked.

Shadow knew Rouge was not going to let this go, he didn't understand why she wanted him to eat the damn vegetables. "Do you want them, because I don't want them and I'm not going to eat them." He said looking to her normally now.

Rouge's eyelids dropped, "Fine, fine don't eat them. What am I going to do with you, Shadow?" She said finishing her food.

Shadow just shrugged, "You're finally, finished so we can go now." Shadow said about to get up when Lillian came over seeing that they were done.

Lillian picked up Rouge's plate and then looked to Shadow's, "Awwww, you don't like vegetables." Lillian said making a sad face. "There good for you." She said putting his plate on top of Rouge's.

Shadow only rolled his eyes and slowly sat back down, "It's okay," Rouge said closing her eyes and shaking her head. "We're ready for desert; you know my favorite."

"I had already asked them to make it." Lillian said getting Rouge to smile. "Be right back."

Rouge looked back to Shadow who was pouting and tipping his fingers on the table. "What is wrong now?" She asked him getting annoyed.

"Someone seems to be getting annoyed," He said smirking.

Before Rouge could give a smart comment Lillian came back out with their desert. "Here is your freshly made hot fudge Sunday." She said smiling then her smile fell as she felt there was some tension "Is everything okay over here?" She asked a little worried, she has seen Rouge's anger before and wouldn't ever want to see that again.

"Everything is fine." Rouge said looking from Shadow and smiling to Lillian.

"Okay," Lillian said not really convinced but she let it go. "Just signal me when you are done." She said smiling and hurrying away.

"I thought you detested chocolate." Shadow said looking at his Hot Fudge Sunday.

"Naw, not really." She said using her spoon to cut the freshly baked brownie and scooped some ice cream with it. Rouge smiled as she slowly chewed it. "I haven't had this in a long time." She said when she noticed Shadow was only starring at her. "Aren't you going to have some?" She said getting his attention.

Shadow only blushed turning away, "Sure," he said not looking at her as he did the same thing she did and ate the first bite. He actually shocked his self because he liked, it was the freshly cooked brownie made the ice cream taste warm yet it was still cold and it didn't bother is teeth as he chewed.

"So, what do you think?" Rouge said as she took another bite chewing slowly, she only ate this once a month and she wasn't about to just speed eat it. She also smiled seeing Shadow actually liked it, she felt good seeing Shadow was happy with something even if he didn't show it.

"Its…good" He said looking at Rouge and noticed she was smiling at him, "What?" he asked Rouge only blushed and kept smiling at him.

"You much more attractive when you are surprised," She said still blushing and taking another bite of her desert, Rouge didn't always think about herself. If so she wouldn't deal with Shadow so much but she did, why? Well, they had grown close thru the years even tho Shadow is a business man and deal with nothing but business, she will always be by his side knowing what he has gone thru in his long life. But Shadow had been so withdrawing since they met, slowly but surely he has considered her his friend someone he can live with, talk with (about business mostly), and deal with. Rouge's whole point of this date was to see a different side of Shadow, to get him to open up they have lived together since she let him out of that stasis pod but her goal was only going slowly but Rouge was no quitter. She was going to get Shadow to smile, get out and do things instead of stay inside or go somewhere in isolation.

"Rouge!" Shadow yelled making her jump, "I have been calling your name the entire time," he said sounding a little annoyed but yet calmly.

Rouge looked down at her plate, the whole time she had been day-dreaming about her plans for Shadow and eating her sundae. "Well, sorry." She said signaling for Lillian since they were done.

"What were you thinking about?" Shadow said looking at her with one eye-brow raised as Lillian got their plates.

Rouge gave Lillian her gold card, "I was thinking about something." She said grabbing her purse and getting up as Shadow followed her to the booth to wait for Lillian.

"Like what?" He said crossing his arms.

Rouge turned to him leaning on him smiling, "I don't ask you what you day-dream about." She said as Shadow looked away from her to Lillian, who was trying not to laugh.

"Here you go Ms. Rouge," Lillian said as some giggles got out.

"Thank you Lillian, you have a nice night." Rouge said doing her signature wink as she and Shadow walked out.

"You, too" Lillian said waving at them before the door closed.

"Shadow, you smell very good I see that body wash really does last 24hrs." Rouge said about to open the driver side door when Shadow's hand got there first.

"I will drive." Shadow said, Rouge only shrugged as he walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"There it is again." She said laughing as she climbed into the car.

Shadow only sighed as he made his way to the driver's side, climbed in and pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's only 12:30, I don't feel like going back to the club right now." Rouge said pulling out a cold bottle of white wine.

"I see you and Lillian are partners in crime huh?" Shadow said smirking.

Rouge only giggled as she opened the wine and poured herself a glass, yes there was glass in the car too. "Yes, we are. She gets this for me when she has to go outside and puts it my car for me before I leave." She said sipping some of the wine.

Shadow only shook his head, "What time do you want to go back to the club?" He said glancing at her for a minute.

"Let's give it an hour, knowing mother she will probably meet that man Donno she thinks I don't know about." Rouge said laughing as Shadow only shook his head.

* * *

><p>The bathroom door open steam coming out as Donno carried Merah to the bed they both had towels on and seemed to not be able to part their lips as he place Merah on the bed sideways and laid on top of her their bodies doing nothing but making more heat, they stopped when they heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Wait here," Merah said tickling Donno's chin as and made her way to the door still with the towel wrapped around her as she opened the door to find the club bouncer, a large built red bull wearing sunglasses stood there with a neutral look, like Merah wasn't in a towel.

"When do you want us to shut down, ma'am" The bouncer asked.

"In 30 minutes dear, I know it's a bit early but they will be alright." Merah said smiling and standing in a pose in the door way.

The bouncer only nodded and walked away back down stairs. "Thank you, dear." She said closing the door to find Donno behind her which she giggled as he pulled her to him, "round three." She said laughing as he turned the room light out.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Rouge decided to go to the park and walk around a little.<p>

They just walked for a little, "So, how old is your mother?" Shadow asked glancing to Rouge.

"Awwww, she doesn't even like me asking her age." Rouge said looking to Shadow. "She's 33."

"Really, huh?" Shadow said putting his arms behind his and closing his eyes.

"Yep, she was 16 when she had me." Rouge said remembering all the fun time her mother made.

"Who is Donno, is he your father?" He asked.

"Let's say he and my mother have known each other for a long time and no he isn't my father, but I have never really met him face to face my mother has somehow managed for that not to happen all my life." Rouge said taking another sip of wine. "Why you want to know so much about my mother." Rouge said looking to him playfully suspious.

"You said I don't know much about you so, I am asking about who raised." Shadow said taking the wine bottle and drinking some out of the bottle. "Why is there something in your past you don't want me to know about?" Shadow said.

Rouge at first didn't say anything, "Well, there are a lot of things that happened, something my mother's knows and others I have never told anyone."

Shadow looked to her as Rouge only played with her wine staring into space as they made their way to a park bench. Shadow sat back, laying his arm behind her on the back of the bench as Rouge was sitting up.

"Have you ever met your real father possibly when you were baby?" Shadow asked knowing that this wasn't him but he saw something bothered Rouge whenever he saw that he had to figure out what was wrong.

Rouge took a deep breath and sat back, "Well,"

* * *

><p>Merah rolled off top of Donno the both of them breathing hard as she laid her head on Donno's shoulders and he pulled her closer to him. The music in the club had stopped, the people had left and the crew cleaned up and left too so everything was peace and quiet.<p>

"How old is Rouge now?" Donno asked playing in Merah's long white hair.

"Oh my baby 18 now, she has grown up so fast." Merah said thinking about her baby, she sighed.

"Does she know about him?" Donno asked.

"I don't wanna talk about him." Merah said closing her eyes, she didn't want to talk about the man that almost ruined Rouge's life.

"Well, does Rouge know about what happened?" He asked looking to Merah.

"Yes, she has and I told her." Merah said remembering that.

_Merah and Rouge were walking thru the mall and Rouge noticed all the Happy Father's day things posted up. A little girl ran past her and Merah running to her father as he tossed her up in the air making the little girl giggle and laugh. Merah and Rouge had been shopping for today because Rouge needed more shoes, as if she didn't have enough but children do grow. They began to fly back home, Rouge couldn't get the image away of that father and daughter as she put herself and her father there which she didn't even know what he looked like let alone who he was._

_Once she got home and put her shoes in her walk-in closet, her mother wanted her to have one so she got it. Rouge ran back out of her heart themed room to her mother. Merah was cooking a meal for 3 instead of 2, "Mom." Rouge said tucking on her mother's apron. _

"_Yes, dear" Merah asked looking down to her daughter and smiling. _

"_Where is my daddy? Is he dead?" the little bat asked her tilting her head to the side, Rouge was only 5 so she didn't understand the pain in that question or the fact that her mother didn't want to answer that question._

_Merah covered the cooking food, pulled out a chair and sat down, "Rouge, sit down on momma's lap," Merah said smiling as she helped Rouge onto her lap. _

"_Rouge, your father isn't dead and I don't know where he went." She said pulling Rouge to her as if she was hugging her._

"_Why did he leave?" Rouge asked looking to her mother. "He didn't like me?" she asked feeling a little sad that she must have been the reason her father left._

_Merah almost felt crushed for she wished that was the reason. "Rouge, do you understand that there is a good touch and a bad touch."_

"_Um, yes" Rouge said not really understanding._

"_Well, your father didn't hate you or not like you sweetheart. It was, well you see a good touch is when mommy has a male friend over and he touches mommy and it feels good but a bad touch is when someone is hurting you and touching you in the wrong places."_

"_Like what places?" Rouge asked in confusing yet fussy tone but was still innocent in her mother's ears._

_Merah only took in a deep breath, "Like, here" she said pointing to Rouge's female organ. _

"_That's nasty" She wined "But, how does that have anything to do with my dad." She asked looking to her mother. _

"_Your father was bad touchier and he touched you in bad places, and he left because I wouldn't allow him to do that." Merah said rubbing Rouge's hair. _

_Rouge was, of course, confused, why would her father do such a thing? "But why" _

"_I don't know sweety." _

_Rouge was still confused and Merah could tell, "When you're older I will explain it better, okay?" _

"_Okay," Rouge said in sad tone but her mother was happy she didn't push it further. _

"_Go ahead and watch tv while I get dinner done." Merah said kissing her daughter on the forehead and let Rouge run into the living room. _

Merah was sitting up with the blanket covering her upper body, "I didn't understand myself, how a father could do such a thing to his own daughter or try at least." Merah said in a calm yet sad and upset voice. "5 years after that she asked me again and I figured that she was old enough now to understand the story." Merah said as tears began to fall from her eyes and she began to wrap them away, no matter what happened in her own life, what almost happened to Rouge was worse.

Donno began to sit up out of all the years Donno knew Merah he never really heard the complete story of why she made Rouge's father leave. "Well, Merah it better to talk about it because it helps let it go." Donno said wrapping his arms around her.

Merah knew he was right all those years only her father knew and Rouge, and that was it she never told Donno she was too ashamed too. She took a deep breath, "Well, I came home after going out shopping, and I walked into the door to hear Rouge just screaming her little lungs out and I heard him in there trying to make her quiet down and she was so loud that he didn't hear me come in the door." She said as feeling like she didn't want to go on but Donno took her hand squeezing it assuring her it was okay to go on. "Something in me kept my mouth shut because I wanted to scream what was wrong with her but it wouldn't come out, and something else was screaming at me to go look. So, I went into our room and there that, that bastard was trying to push Rouge on him and she was only 9 months and I could do nothing but blink out."

_Merah at first could only look in shock then pure anger, "What the hell are you doing to my daughter?" she yelled scaring the black bat who dropped Rouge from the scare. Poor little Rouge looked to her mother crying so hard her little muzzle was red._

"_When did you get back?" He yelled binding down and picking up Rouge but when he looked up Merah had a short double barrel shotgun pointed right at his forehead. _

"_Put my daughter down on the bed and you get the fuck out!" Merah yelled scaring poor little Rouge even more. _

_The black bat did just as he was told but slowly, "Merah, calm down it wasn't what you thought it was." he said backing up towards the wall and not the door, he was too busy keeping his eyes on Merah and the shotgun.  
><em>

_Merah looked at him like he was crazy, "Not what I thought it was! "Not what I thought it was!" She yelled on verge of tears of anger as she cocked the shotgun ready to shot. "Its exactly what the hell I thought it was!" She yelled shooting the shotgun at him but he jumped out of the way leaving a hole in the wall of their bedroom looking into the hallway as he ran out of the room with Merah right behind him. _

_He got to the door swinging it open to find an older white male bat who was very built and was wearing blue jeans and black boots, "Whatz iz the problem?" He asked with a frown on his face seeing his daughter was upset and his granddaughter was literally squealing in the room from fear and pain. Merah's father closed the door, locking it behind him. _

"_Merah, whatz iz wrong?" He said not moving from the door he knew that Rouge's father had to have done something "Why iz little red zcreaming?" he asked looking to Rouge's father now. _

"_I didn't do anything, I don't know why she is so upset." He lied he knew exactly why but held no regret for what he did only regret for being caught. _

"_Menteur! Il s'est blessé mon bébé, ma petite fille!" (Liar! He hurt my baby, my little girl!) Merah yelled at her father pointing the shotgun at Rouge's father again. _

_Rouge's grandfather was furious, "Whatz have you done?" he yelled about to jump on the black bat but then he noticed Merah about to shot Rouge's father and him so rushed over to stop Merah from shooting the bastard by trying to restrain her. "Merah, arrêtez!" (Merah, stop!) he yelled holding her down and looking to find Rouge's father gone, he had used the detection to get away. Merah's father punched the table out of an anger now he had to go find him and it didn't matter how long it took he was going to make him pay for what he did to his little girls. _

_Merah dropped the shotgun as her father let her go to shut the door, she remembered her screaming and scared baby. She got running to the bedroom to find Rouge on the bed and she was bleeding. Merah cried as she picked Rouge up and held her close as she sat down and began to rock Rouge back and forth. "Maman, est si désolé." (Mommy, is so sorry.) She cried as her father walked in, she looked at him her full of tears, "Pourquoi, pourquoi at-il fait cela à mon bébé?" (Why, why would he do this to my baby?") She said hugging the crying Rouge. _

_Now, Merah's father really wanted to run and kill that bastard, how could he do this to his daughter and his granddaughter, Red never allowed any man to hurt his baby girl, Merah but Rouge's father went too far, justice was going to be served for Rouge. He was ready to run out the door and find Rouge's father but the cries of his daughter and granddaughter held him back. He shook his fist as he walked over to Merah and Rouge sitting down beside them, he carefully took Rouge from Merah's arms even tho she resisted to let her go. He held Rouge close to him in his right arm, and wrapped his left around Merah as she covered her face and cried into his chest. _

"_Il va bien se passer, je le promets, il va payer." (It will be okay, he will pay.) Her father said staring into space with a glare in his red eyes, he would make sure to keep that promise.  
><em>

Donno held Merah closer to him, she wasn't crying but he did want her to know that he was listening and showed sympathy.

* * *

><p>"My father stayed true to his word before he went back to France a year ago, he told me that I didn't have to worry about Rouge's father. He never told me what he did to him tho." She said wrapping away any other tears on her face.<p>

Donno smirked , "When Red said something he meant it." Donno said making Merah smile at least.

"Yea, that actually did feel good to talk about it." She said glancing up at Donno who only smiled.

"But, why did you get your tubes tied we could have made Rouge some beautiful brothers and sisters." He said brushing his cheek into hers, he wanted to lighten up the mood now, he didn't want to let Merah to continue her mind on the past.

Merah giggled "Well, after that I didn't want any more children. I also didn't let other men around her either, no male I have dated knows what Rouge looks like only boys her age knew. I was afraid and paranoid that one of those men might be like her father."

"Ooh, so that's why I never got to meet little Rouge I thought it was because she was sick or always gone but I can understand." He said "But, I still don't understand why you wouldn't give me a chance." Donno said making Merah roll her eyes, "Rouge is a grown woman now, there is no need for you to worry about her anymore." He said picking up her face to him looking into her eyes.

"But a mother will always worry about her baby and F.Y.I: my tubes aren't tied." She said smirking as Donno smirked right along with her pulling her upper body on top of his as they began to kiss passionately covering their selves up.

"After that my father never came back, never called matter of fact it was like he vanished off the face of the earth." Rouge said lucky for her, Merah never let it get to Rouge especially not how it got to her.

Shadow drunk some more of the wine, "I would say your grandfather stuck to his word." Shadow said making Rouge smile.

"I would say too," She said getting Shadow to pour some more wine in her glass.

"Didn't know you spoke French." He said glancing at her.

"Wellz, now you do." Rouge said in the French accent her grandfather has.

Shadow only smirked, "We should head back now," feeling a little tipsy but he could hold his liquor very well, Rouge on the other hand couldn't, and she could stay very calm and cool headed but when you pissed her off. She was a whole different person; her mother would say she was like her grandfather.

Shadow helped Rouge from the bench, he actually felt bad that had to happen to her. He didn't care if Rouge was selfish, no one deserves for that to happen to them. Shadow began to finish the rest of the wine and was feeling tired as well.

"Where did you learn to steal jewels?" Shadow asked her trying to keep his self-awake.

"My grandfather surprisingly, my mother didn't want him too but when she would go out or I would stay at his place he would take me on what he liked to call "adventures" Rouge said giggling.

Shadow smirked but was surprised that Rouge's mother wasn't the teacher, "And I am guessing he taught her too." He said glancing to Rouge.

"Yep," She answered.

"Where is your grandfather?" he asked Shadow didn't mind wanting to meet him.

"He went back to France for let's say, retirement." She said laughing as Shadow only smirked and shook his head as they were now standing by the car.

"I don't feel like driving Rouge." Shadow said pulling out the green chaos emerald and he knew Rouge wasn't going to leave her car at the park so he place his hand on the car as she did the same. "Chaos Control!" he said as they disappeared in a blink of eye from the park and then reappeared in the empty parking lot of the club.

"You were right your mother did close the club down early." Shadow said as he and Rouge walked over to the front door as Shadow opened it and let her walk in to a clean bar and the rest of the club as well.

"Oh thank, goodness I don't have to clean tonight." She said turning back to Shadow clearly drunk for her muzzle was red as she smiled and gave Shadow an unexpected hug.

Shadow only looked at her in shock, "Rouge, are you drunk?" he asked her but could pretty much figure that out since she only giggled at his question.

"Yes, I am but that isn't the point of that hug, the point what I wanted to thank you for a really nice date tonight. You didn't act up or run away." She said "Not like other guys do that to me but you get my point" She said letting go of Shadow and rubbing Shadow's chin, which to him it was odd that he liked that but neither the less she began to walk away upstairs.

"Your…welcome," Shadow said he said following Rouge was checking the other rooms in the club to see who was sleeping in them, there was at least 7 rooms and only three were accompanied Rouge's room and Shadow's Room was to the far back meaning that they were right across from each other. Shadow opened his bed room to find no one it tonight, much to his relieve.

Rouge got to her room door to see it was locked, "What the?" She said looking for her room key to find that it was in the room.

"Oh, Shadow." Rouge song as Shadow closed his eyes sighing.

"Yes," He said glancing back at her, he was one step from going into his room and slamming the door shut.

"Looks like I am sharing a room with you." She said coming up behind him.

"Do you want me to check and see who is in there?" he asked her.

"No, that's okay I already know who it is." She said walking past him in his room, she had never really been in Shadow's room. The walls were white, the bed was white, gold, and black but the furniture was black and gold.

"You sure do keep your room steady and clean." Rouge said falling down onto to Shadow's bed and kicking off her high heel boots.

Shadow only walked over to his lamp turning it on as he sat down and took off his shoes, which Rouge just had to watch. "You actually take those off?" she asked as drunkenly shocked as she can be. Then she began staring at him studying his strong back, his firm arm, and cute shaped quills. Rouge went from smirking as she studied him to a fully blown mischievous smile as her blush got darker. _Mmm, mmm, mmm, _Rouge thought then shook her head turning away from him still blushing, _Rouge, don't do anything your mother would do. _She told herself trying not to look back at him but she ended up doing it anyway.

Shadow finished taking off his shoes, "Yes." He said turning to see Rouge staring at him. "What?" He asked pulling off the bow tie.

"Nothing," Rouge said _Calm yourself girl._ She told herself. Smiling and looking at Shadow

Shadow only nodded and placed the bow tie in his night stand. "Well, I going to bed." He said standing up to pull and was about to climb in till he noticed Rouge wasn't moving "is there a problem?" he asked

"I don't want to sleep in my dress." She said getting up and turning to him as she began to unzip her dress.

Shadow at first didn't know what to say and he was making himself confused, _What is wrong me, you can't let her do that._ He screamed at his self. "Rouge, wait" He said leaving the room, closing the door behind him and going to find something for Rouge in her office.

He looked in her office closet, nothing but business suits. "Damn," He cursed, but not finding anything there wasn't the reason. He looked over to her giant heart shaped desk, he pulled out the first drawer finding a box with a lipstick kiss on it and over it said, 'Happy Birthday my little Rouge, love mom' Shadow didn't wonder why she left it in there he only picked it up and took it to Rouge. His name wasn't on it so he wasn't about to bother something that wasn't his.

"Here," He said handing the box to her and closing the door back.

Rouge opened the box revealing a pink lingerie with black hearts all over it and a soft black heart shaped breast plate, with black underwear with one giant pink heart on the right of them. "I forgot mother sent me this and it's so beautiful," Rouge said pulling down her dress and put on lingerie right away; she left her bra on but changing the underwear, she even colored her eyes with pink eye shadow. Rouge was too drunk to realize that she probably shouldn't be sleeping in this with Shadow but oh well.

"Shadow, you come in now." Rouge sang from inside as Shadow opened the door and stopped right at the door way as he could only look Rouge up and down.

"What?" She asked smirking at him with her hands on her hips.

Shadow could only study how the lingerie hugged her curves and how her breast fit so perfectly in the top of that of the sleep wear. He closed his eyes not saying anything as he made his way to the bed to get a pillow he knew he wasn't going to be able to share the bed with Rouge with what she had on.

"I think I should take another room," he said turning to find Rouge had closed the door and was standing right in front of him with a mischievous grin on her face. "Um, what are you doing?" He asked her. Rouge only placed her lips on his very fast, to where his only reaction was surprise so surprised that that his eyes were wide open.

Rouge parted her lips from his as she only giggled and rubbed his chin as she sat him down on the bed. "Why, Shadow you don't have to go," she said climbing on top of him as he only laid on his back still surprised. Shadow was questioning if he actually wanted this to happen or not for one part of him to let her continue the other part him wanted him to get her off him.

Shadow didn't know what to do, he had never been in this situation before, and his emotions were so mixed up. Rouge was smirking about Shadow's feelings to her seduction on him. Shadow wanted Rouge off of him but then he didn't.

_She can't seduce me and I won't let her._ he thought, "Rouge. Get. Off. Of. Me" he growled clearly angry with her and himself.

"Come on Shadow you know you like it." She said not moved by the crimson hedgehogs anger towards her.

"Rouge, I am..." Was all he could get out as Rouge began to french kiss him while his mouth was open, Shadow got even angrier but he confused himself for he liked it. But neither the less he was going to get her to stop. He brought up his hands to push her off but instead grabbed her firm soft hips then finding himself rubbing her hips making Rouge moan, he then started up her blouse and began to fuddle her breast. Rouge only moaned more, the only men who touched Rouge was men she allowed to touch her and Shadow knew this. Rouge sat up parting their laps as she took his hands and made them grasp the bottom of her blouse as he got the message and pulled the blouse off her revealing only her bra and underwear. Shadow's mind for pleasure was in control now and he wanted more of Rouge.

"See, I told you" She said smirking taking the gloves off his hands and tossing them beside his shoes. She then took his hands and let him play in his warmth making Shadow only want more of her. He rubbed her warmth it felt very nice and warm. "Oh, Shadow really you know what your doing." She said as she began to stroke him only making him more heated.

"Mmmm," Rouge said letting her head fall back, if Shadow was so tipsy then he would stop but nope. Rouge moved Shadow's hand from her warmth making him hold her underwear out of the way so she could place himself in her warmth.

"Oh, Shadow you fit very well," She said giggling as she went up and down on him. Shadow only watched Rouge move her beautiful tan skinned body up and down on but he wanted to take the lead so he quickly switched their positions. He held her legs up but her thighs, as he speed up the rhythm. Rouge was happy for she loved the feeling and to her Shadow was her best out of all the others, she moaned and began to run her finger's thru Shadow's quills. Shadow felt like he was about to boost, he had never felt this feeling before so, of course, he wanted to see why, but Rouge placed the crimson hedgehog's face, her sexy turquoise eyes looking right into his rubies.

"Don't stop" She said so Shadow kept going that feeling getting stronger and stronger, and him going faster and harder the stronger the feeling got, making Rouge scream for him to not stop and keep going.

Rouge didn't want Shadow to hold back at all, "Don't hold back, Shadow," Rouge moaned making Shadow smirk as he was going as fast and hard as he could go leaving Rouge speechless as it felt wonderful what he was doing and he climax was coming and coming strong. Shadow was holding his climax for he didn't want to end this early, but Rouge noticed and she didn't want him to hold back.

"Let it go, baby" she said in a sexy seductive tone and Shadow did just that, grunting and Rouge moaned 'yes' softly, he was hot not warm but hot just like she liked. Rouge watched as Shadow laid on his back lying his head on the pillow, he began to fall asleep while Rouge smiled rubbing his chin and then she kissed the sleeping crimson hedgehog's cheek.

"Good Night, Shadow." She said lying her head on his chest and falling asleep herself.

Morning...

Shadow's eye popped open immediately everything he and Rouge had done before they went to sleep felt like a dream because for one he was a little drunk and two that could never happen between those too. But then he reliazed his arm was around someone he looked down to see that it wasn't a dream it was true what happened between them the night before actually happened. Shadow slapped himself in the forehead, "What the hell have you done?" He growled to himself.

* * *

><p>Doing this last screen was hard not easy but hard, I blame their drunkness but what is Shadow going to do now?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Good morning?

**Chapter 4: Good morning?**

**Author: **Some of you are about to be like 'this is not Shadow's personality' but in the comic his personality is a bit softer than it is in the game so in this chapter that is what he will be going by.

* * *

><p>Shadow slowly moved out of the bed letting Rouge lie down and hug the pillow. He didn't know what to do the only thing he expected out of the date was just a simple date not what just happened. He cursed himself for what he did.<p>

"I have to get out of here," He said taking out his emerald and disappearing. Rouge woke up to find the crimson hedgehog gone just seconds before she woke up.

"Now, where did he go?" She said getting up with a headache, and noticing her blouse and shadow's things were on the floor. Rouge smiled, "So we did have sex last night." She said amused by it and putting her blouse back on when it hit her. "We had sex! We had to have used a condom!" She yelled as Shadow appeared in front of her noticing he had forgotten his things.

They only stared at each other in shock, "Did we use a condom?" Rouge asked standing up. Shadow only shook his head, Rouge immediately ran to her bag looking for her birth control and finding she hadn't taken it for three days. She must have forgotten because of mission by GUN and then getting the club ready for that night, then yesterday made it the third day. Rouge began to go into panic.

"Okay, it alright I'm probably not even ovulating right now," Rouge said laughing it off but Shadow felt differently.

"Rouge," He growled getting her attention. "It doesn't bother you that we had sex last night." He said practically glaring his red orbs at her.

Rouge was too afraid of actually becoming pregnant to even think about that, "Well, we were drunk what do you want me to do?" she said glaring back at him.

"I'm going to a run." He said grabbing his things and disappearing again.

Rouge only shook her head and walked out of his room running right into her mom slowly leaving her room wearing Rouge's short heart night gown. "Ahem." Rouge said as her mother jumped and turned to see Rouge with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed. "Donno must be in there." Rouge said walking away from with arms still folded and a smirk still visible on her face.

Merah was caught completely off guard, "You knew about Donno?" she said following Rouge down stairs to the bar and took a seat.

"Yep," Rouge said looking to her mother as she rest head on her hand.

"How did you…anyways never mind that, how was your date?" Merah said looking at little girl now a grown woman.

"It was nice actually but I have told you about Shadow and that attitude doesn't leave whatsoever," Rouge said rolling her turquoise eyes.

Merah knew that Rouge was holding something back, "And after dinner?" She said pushing her daughter further.

"Went to the park for a little and he asked about, like you, Donno and dad" Rouge said looking away and then back at her mother, she knew mother disliked talking about that all together so she tried to avoid it.

Merah pushed past that, "and we drunk some wine and got drunk." Rouge said getting Merah attention fully again.

"Tell me you didn't have sex with him Rouge." She said looking at her daughter and shaking her head but with a smile on her face.

"More or less, yes we did." She said looking at her mother knowing exactly what she was about to say next.

"Rouge, I told you never have sex on a first date especially with close friends." She said "Did you use protection?"

Rouge reluctantly told her no and Merah dramatic pretended to pass out, "Did you take you birth control?" she said hoping for a yes.

"I missed 3 days."

Merah only covered her face, "Rouge, what am I going to do with you?" She said shaking her head playfully.

Rouge only laughed and rolled her eyes, "It's what am I going to do with you and Donno having sex in my bed." Rouge said teasing her mother, making herself and Merah laugh.

"What is all the laughing about?" Donno said coming down the stairs scratching his head and yawning.

"Nothing," Merah and Rouge said looking to the dark purple hedgehog laughing again.

"Woman," the hedgehog said laughing as he made his way over to Merah planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Rouge only smiled at the two, "I will get breakfast ready," She said walking into the kitchen to do so. "Don't have sex on my bar I have to serve drinks there you know." She yelled from the kitchen making Donno bust out into laughter in which Merah punched him in the arm for thinking it was funny.

"We'll go home later on I still want to spend some time with my baby girl," Merah said as Donno took a seat beside her and she began rubbing his chin.

"I know," He said getting up and holding Merah from behind "She is beautiful but not as much as her mother." He said getting a smile from Merah.

"My baby is gorgeous," Merah said defending her daughter.

"Mmm, they must have had sex last night too." He said laughing silently with Merah.

"That is none of your business Donno," Merah said laughing.

"I'll find out in two months," He said getting another playful hit from Merah.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Months later…<strong>

Shadow and Rouge decided that what happened that night wasn't going to be talked about to anyone but that wasn't going to last forever. He and Rouge were still on good terms, doing missions and talking to each other from time to time but something about Rouge was changing and both she and Shadow saw it. She was eating more than usual which made her do what she avoided, gain weight. She got tired faster and her body just refused keeping down alcohol and food for that matter. She also began to want weird food combinations.

Rouge was sitting on her bed just coming home from another long mission, "I am so glad to be home." She said kicking off her shoes, and then she felt sick on her stomach again. "Oh no, not again." She said running to the bathroom and shutting the door as she began to throw up for the thousandth time this week, Rouge began to believe that she might have a stomach virus or worse.

Shadow was in his room ready to relax after that 2 long month mission that he and Rouge just got done with successfully, of course, but as he laid down he once again heard Rouge throwing up again, he didn't understand what was wrong with her but him being that he did care for her well being he went to check on her. Rouge was walking back out of the bathroom with her hand on forehand in complete distress. She looked to find Shadow standing in right in front of her.

"The doctors office is still open at this time you know." He said looking to her with the neutral look.

By this time Rouge was tired of it so she agreed taking Shadows hand as he used chaos control to wrap them the doctors office. The sky was of blue, purple and orange as the sun began to set Shadow helped Rouge inside.

"Hello, how may I help you." The lady working the desk said smiling.

Rouge walked up to the counter as Shadow took a seat, "I need some test done right now." Rouge said not feeling like waiting so she gave the lady her information.

"Well, this is your lucky day, I am the only doctor and you are my only and last patient for the afternoon so come with me." She smiling as she stood up and directing Rouge to a door leading to the testing room. "Would you like to come?" She asked looking to Shadow.

"No, thank you." He replied

"Okay, but you're free to come back here with her if you want." The female doctor said going to the testing room with Rouge.

**One hour later…**

Rouge waited for the doctor in to come back with her results, she had been nothing but worried about what the problem may be. _Maybe it is just my diet,_ she thought then something came to mind something she didn't want to consider. _Or maybe you are pregnant._ Rouge immediately shook that thought but it still lingered as the doctor walked in looking at her work pad.

"Well, Ms. Rouge you don't have a stomach virus or anything like that. But have you been experiencing strange eating patterns and food, strange sleeping patterns?" She asked Rouge having her pin and pad ready.

Rouge thought about that for a minute _that is the problem pregnant women have_ her own voice tried to convince but she once again shook it off. But lately, she had been eating pickles and butter which she didn't even eat either one of the things on a normal basis. She had been sleeping for more hours than usual and would even fall asleep in the bathtub. "Yes, I have actually," She said as the doctor wrote it down.

"Well, I also did a pregnancy test on you and it came out positive one reason I asked those questions is to see how far your pregnancy has progressed." She said looking to an disbelieved Rouge.

"Wait a minute, I can't be!" Rouge yelled highly upset.

"But that what the results said and from you strange eating and sleeping patterns I would say you are two months." The doctor said trying to calm Rouge down.

Rouge face went from anger to fear and embarrassment, "Two months?" She said realizing that this was results of her and Shadow's drunk decision. Rouge only went into deep thought. _How, why Rouge why wouldn't you let him leave the room? Ugh this isn't supposed to be happening, me; Rouge the bat having a child no, no, no, no._ Was all Rouge could do at she yelled at herself.

"Ms. Rouge are you okay?" the doctor asked placing her hand on Rouge's back.

"I will be fine," Rouge lied, how she was going to tell this to Shadow was really itching at her for she was sure he wasn't going to like the news. Rouge just got up out of the chair and walked to the door leaving the doctor inside.

Shadow was sitting in the waiting room with his eyes thinking about what Rouge was going to tell him it never crossed his mind that Rouge could be pregnant. Rouge hurried from the back the doctor had caught up with her.

"But Rouge we need to set-up appointments." She standing behind Rouge as she picked her things u

"Good night, doctor and thank you for your time," Rouge said really ready to go now not even wanting to look at Shadow as she walked outside.

"Good night, doctor." He said finding Rouge outside seeming very upset which she was.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked her as they began to walk back.

"She said that I had no viruses," Rouge said as Shadow stopped confused if nothing was wrong with Rouge then why was she so upset.

"So, what are you upset about?" he asked walking in front of her making her stop and look him in the eyes.

Rouge didn't want to tell this to anyone not even the father, she just wanted it to be a dream but she knew it was reality so she took a deep breath "Shadow, I'm pregnant." Rouge said feeling so much dislike of the sentence all together.

"What? How many months are you?" He asked her

"Two months," Rouge said on the verge of tears. Shadow quickly understood that he was the father of the baby no doubt he didn't expect or even believe that he could get Rouge pregnant.

"What the hell does this mean?" Shadow yelled getting stares from people passing, he glared at them.

"Shadow, just take us home," Rouge said not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Shadow didn't feel like talking either so he did take them home.

Rouge and Shadow entered into the club it was closed for tonight luckily for Rouge. Shadow immediately went up to his room to be alone. As Rouge went behind the bar, grabbed the phone and called one number.

* * *

><p>Merah and Donno decided it was time to take their relationship to the next level, moving in together was step one. Donno suggested that they did that two days later in which she happily aboded. Merah was cooking dinner, another thing Donno loved about her, when he phone rang. She smiled looking at the caller, "Hello my little diamond," She said but then her smile fell hearing, her baby girl crying on the other end.<p>

Donno was sitting on the couch watching television when Merah rushed out of the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He asked looking to her.

"I going to go check on Rouge I will be right back and please don't let the food burn this time." She said leaving their condo and flying off to Rouge's place.

* * *

><p>Rouge could do nothing but pace back and forth, she didn't know why but she called Amy, who in turn called Blaze, Shade, Vanilla and Cream who had gotten there before Merah.<p>

"Rouge please sit down dear you don't need to stress yourself." Vanilla begged as she and the other girls was sitting at the bar just watching her slowly but sadly pace back and forth.

"Where is Shadow?" Amy asked wondering why he wasn't here to help calm Rouge down but not understanding that he was upset just like she was but Rouge only continued to pace back and forth shaking her head.

"Rouge?" Merah called getting all the other girls attention to the older white bat. She walked up to them, "Hello girls." She said smiling at them.

"You must be Rouge's mother?" Shade asked seeing the exact resembles in the two white bats.

"Why, yes my name is Merah the bat," She said winking at them.

"My name is Shade, Shade the Echidna," Shade said nodding to her. "Nice to meet you Ms. Merah."

"And I'm Amy, Amy Rose"

"I am Vanilla the Rabbit and this is my daughter Cream the Rabbit and her chao cheese." "Hi," "Chao"

"I am Blaze, Blaze the cat."

Merah smiled at them, "It is nice to meet you all," she said walking over to Rouge, who could only look at her mother with distress. "Now, what is the problem?" she asked walking behind the bar and taking a seat in front of Rouge.

"I'm….pregnant," Rouge said still not comfortable with saying the word 'pregnant'.

She shocked everyone but her mother, "How many months are you?" She asked her.

"Two months, why did this have to happen to me?" Rouge wined covering her face.

Merah only took a deep breath and walked up to her daughter taking her into her arms, "It was going to happen rather you wanted it too or not." Merah said looking to her sobbing daughter.

"I'm the one in this group that isn't supposed to have ANY kids!" Rouge yelled not wanting to believe she could let this happen to herself.

"It can happen to anyone no matter how precautions you take Rouge. I did the same and still I got pregnant even when I didn't want a child but once I could feel you move and kick my stomach it made me think differently, I began to fall in love with you creating a bond that I learned wasn't that bad. And when you were born it only made me fall in love with you more." Merah said making a tear come from Vanilla's eyes for she knew that this was true.

"Who is the father, Ms. Merah" Cream asked feeling bad that Rouge didn't want a precious baby.

"Have you told Shadow?" Merah asked letting go of an tearful Rouge gently and answering Cream's answer which shocked the girls further more.

"He is the one who took me to the doctor to find out." She said wrapping her tears but more only wet her face again as she planted her elbows on the bar.

* * *

><p>Shadow had gone to for a run but right now was sitting on to clear his mind and stop thinking about Rouge and the unpleasant news. They were only close friends, his only question was how could he let it get this far. He kept trying to clear his mind maybe it wasn't true but they had sex two months ago and she was two months pregnant. He couldn't imagine Rouge or himself for that matter being parents let alone having a child mixed with her and his DNA. Shadow slapped his self in the forehead again growling at his self for he didn't want children and he knew Rouge didn't either.<p>

"What's up Shadz" Shadow grunted at the only person who would call him that and he surely didn't feel like being bothered by him today.

"What do you want Sonic?" He asked him in a harsh tone but to Sonic that was normal of him.

"Just wanted to know why are you all the way out here? Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked taking a seat beside Shadow, who just continued to look at the city as the heavenly stars began to blanket the sky.

Sonic saw that Shadow wasn't answering so he went ahead on talking, "Amy called me and told me Rouge was crying and of course she wanted me to come looking for you first."

Shadow just did a deep sigh, "Why did she call Amy of all people?" he asked himself but got an answer from Sonic anyways.

"I don't know," Sonic said shrugging which he asked that question himself. "But, is there a good reason that Rouge would call Amy?" Sonic asked looking to Shadow. Sonic and Amy had gotten closer after their date; he found that she wasn't all that annoying as she seemed to be. She was actually a very sweet and kind which made him actually glad he went on that date with her.

Shadow really didn't feel like telling anyone that but he figured that they were going to find out when she started showing anyways so he found the strength to manage out what he was about to shock the blue blur with, "Rouge is…." He said. _Damn, I cannot believe that Sonic is the first person I tell this!_ He yelled in his hard, he never planned on having children so he never thought about who might tell first.

"Rouge is what?" Sonic asked pushing Shadow to finish his sentence.

"Is….pregnant" he said sounding relieved to actually be able to say it but it still felt irritatingly unpleasant to hear from his own voice.

Sonic didn't know what to say but he could tell Shadow was bothered by this somewhat. "But why is she crying about that? And why are you…..Oh….wait how did that happen?" Sonic asked as Shadow ready to walk away as he was now annoyed.

"Okay never mind that I'm not going to ask how it happened but why are you upset. I mean I don't have any kids but they aren't that bad." Sonic said trying to reassure Shadow that this wasn't all a bad thing.

"While if you don't have any how would you know?" Shadow said glancing back at him looking a bit sad and angry.

Sonic didn't know what to say to that, "Well, I mean have you talked to Rouge about it." Sonic said not able to answer that question.

"No," He said looking away.

"Well, maybe that is what you need to do," Sonic said grabbing Shadow fist as he speed past him dragging him to straight to Club Rouge.

"Well, Rouge I can't tell you what to do but I believe that you and Shadow should talk about this." Merah said standing behind the counter when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Rouge said getting up and answering the door to find Shadow and Sonic standing there.

"We need to talk." Shadow said grabbing Rouge's arm and disappearing via chaos control.

"Sonikku!" Amy yelled running and hugging Sonic, "Thanks for finding Shadow," She said planting a kiss right on Sonic lips making him blush and his eyes go wide with embarrassment.

The other girls were snickering as she parted from him, "Ames!" he was all he could manage without a reason he yelled her name.

"Awwww, that is very sweet," Vanilla said as she and Merah only smiled.

"And you must be big blue," Merah said getting Sonic's attention with a smile unmistakable where Rouge got it from.

"Your Rouge's mom?" He said walking up to her.

"Yes, I am and you're just as cute as the news shows." She said scratching his chin which made him blush and scratch his head but also making Amy upset for flirting with him. "I can see why little miss pink here can get over-protective of you." She said winking at him.

"Okay, I think that's enough," Amy said only making Merah giggle as she pulled Sonic away from the white bat.

"Oh honey you don't have to worry, for I have my mine little hedgy." Merah said giggling again as least the others were finding this amusing.

"Ms. Merah," Cream said with Merah nodding her on, "I hope you don't mind me asking but where is Rouge's father?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know dear haven't seen him since before Rouge turned one." She explained for greatly hiding that the question still bothered her.

"So you taught Rouge how to be a jewel thief?" Shade asked but not in a mean way.

"No dear I did not, you can blame her grandfather for that," Merah said standing straight up, folding her arms and rolling her aquamarine orbs for she tried hard to not let Rouge learn that.

"I know it most have been very hard to watch her grow up and leave your home," Vanilla said

"Yes, it was but I was also happy that she is able to go out on her own." Merah said "But, no matter what she will always be my baby girl."

Vanilla smiled then looked at the time, "Oh well, It was nice meeting you Ms. Merah but me and Cream are going to go ahead and head home now before it gets two late," Vanilla said getting up.

"Mom, I can please stay with Ms. Amy?" Cream asked.

"If Amy doesn't mind," Vanilla said looking to her.

"Sure I don't, we can have ourselves a little sleep over." Amy said as Cream happily ran over to her hugging her.

Vanilla smiled "Good night, everyone" She said as she left.

"What are you two going to do?" Merah asked looking to Blaze and Shade.

"Going home, I guess I go check up on Knuckles since he seems to be glowed to the Emerald shine today," Shade said making everyone, especially Sonic laugh.

"Tell Knucklehead I said he should get out more," Sonic said as Shade was walking out the door

"Will do, good night everyone!" She said as she left.

"Same here I guess," Blaze said walking to the door to leave, "Nice meeting you." She said before she left.

"Big blue and pinky," She said looking to the two love birds winking.

"I guess we'll be leaving too. Rouge and Shadow should be able to come home alone." Sonic said looking to Amy, "See ya later Ms. Merah, it was nice meeting ya." Sonic said as he, Amy and Cream walked over to door. Sonic opened the door and picked Amy up bridal style

"Better keep up Cream," Sonic said creating a Sonic Boom as he speed off with Cream and Cheese quickly on his tail.

Merah only shook her head, "I take it you have things covered here Omega." Merah said glancing back at the robot, who was in the back listening to everyone the whole time.

"**Formative." **He answered her.

"Good night then dear," She said going up to the robot and kissing him on the forehead then making her leave_. I hope they can figure something out._ Merah thought to herself as she flew herself home.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Rouge appeared in the cliff he and Sonic were just talking on but neither one of them said anything just stared at each other.<p>

Till Shadow spoke up, "What are we going to do?" He said looking to Rouge who only turned her head away from him.

"Like I'm supposed to know," Rouge said clearly not wanting to think the situation they had gotten themselves into.

"Well, it seems like we can't not think about…'it'," He said looking to her stomach, Shadow didn't know much about babies but he did know where they came from.

"Well, I don't want to think about…the baby and please do not call him or her an 'it' please ," Rouge said crossing her arms.

"We came here to talk about…the situation and that is what we are going to do or at least try." He said refusing to leave till they figured out what they were going to do.

"I don't know, Shadow," Rouge said looking back to him. "I never planned for this because I never planned for it to happen…ever," She said taking the seat on the edge of the cliff and looking out into the city colored with lights and life all over.

Shadow only took a seat beside her, "I agree but I guess we made 'it'so we might as well raise 'it'" he said still looking out into the city.

"Shadow,"

"Sorry."

Rouge took a deep breath as she only looked to him knowing he was right but she also knew that this wasn't going to be an easy 8 months. She only looked back out to the city, "Us parents that would shock even Eggman," Rouge said smiling at that thought.

Shadow smiled, "Yea, that is actually funny to imagine that reaction." Shadow said looking to Rouge.

"Do we have anymore pickles and peanut butter?" Rouge asked rubbing her stomach, she would never eat those things ever let alone eat them together.

"That child eats some weird thing," Shadow said frowning at the memory of watching Rouge eat the stuff like it was the best thing in the word.

Rouge only shrugged she noticed that it began to get easier to talk about it, she looked down to her stomach placing her placing on it. "I..I guess this won't be too bad, I mean we won't be that bad as parents…hopefully."

Shadow only smirked, "I am the Ultimate Lifeform I should be able to do anything." He said making Rouge laugh.

"Children aren't that easy to raise," Rouge giggled getting up, "I have blown my mother's top off many times." She said laughing at the memories.

Shadow only smiled and shook his head, "Let's go home," Shadow said reaching his hand out to Rouge.

"First, let's go to the grocery store," She said laughing as Shadow rolled his eyes took her hand bringing them right in front of the grocery store.

Shadow intended for Rouge to only get pickles and peanut butter but they ended up getting that, brownies, chocolate milk and white milk, honey buns, chips, cinnamon buns, cereal that she normally didn't eat, ice cream, olives, store frozen pizza, and a number of other junk foods. Rouge just couldn't wait to get home and eat the brownies she had actually opened the pack before she paid for it.

"Rouge, don't you think you're over doing it," Shadow asked annoyed with all the bags he was currying.

"Yea, I kinda think so too…we should take the stuff back," She taking another bite out her fourth brownie.

"We already paid for it." He said with annoyance clear in his voice in which he almost growled it.

Rouge only shrugged ignoring Shadow's attitude as they arrived at the club, "I'll,"

"I," Shadow interrupted, "will put the food up we don't want you eating it all." He said taking the bags into the kitchen.

Rouge only finished the last of her brownie smiling and then getting sick again, "This isn't going to be easy." She said walking up stairs to her bedroom and clutching her stomach.

Shadow was putting up food and thinking about the baby, his baby. Shadow sighed meaning unexplainable feelings came over, some of those feelings good and others bad meaning his feelings about this were still mixed about the whole thing. He didn't know if he wanted this baby or not even tho he was happy that Rouge's feelings about this was positive. His feelings were mixer of positive and negative as he put everything up and took a seat.

"While, Omega I'm going to be a…."He said stopping right before the next word.

"**A father"** Omega said as he made his way into the kitchen to greet his friend. **"The others were here talking about it. Are you ready?" **

"I do not know really." Shadow said truthfully, "It is not something I ever wanted to be in my life." _Ever_

Omega didn't know what to say for he would never experience this so what could he say. **"Maybe time will make things clear."** Omega said leaving the kitchen, **"Good night, Shadow." **

"Good night Omega," Shadow sighed thinking about it, he only hoped that Omega was right.

* * *

><p>Now you all knew that this was coming. ;) And how could I not allow it. XD<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: This isn't easy

**Chapter 5: This isn't easy**

**Author: **I do not want this story to be toooo long for I am going back to school in two weeks(which means long and hard homerwork) so yes I am speeding the months up a bit. Sorry guys :(**  
><strong>

**3 months later… **

* * *

><p>Rouge's belly had grown to be noticeable which Amy and the others couldn't help but adore the person inhabiting it. Rouge's mother began staying with Rouge and Shadow to help out with the club since Rouge really couldn't do it. Rouge would normally wake up with morning sickness and her feet, hands, breast and face were swelling considerable but she hated the gaining weight part more than that.<p>

"Rougey, dear breakfast is ready," Merah walking out to of the kitchen to find Shadow sitting at the bar with his head down.

"Shadow, what's wrong with you." She asked him placing Rouge's food in front of the stall right beside him.

"Just tired," He said looking to her, Shadow had moved his things a room down from Rouge's still on the opposite of her for his old room was the baby's room and he had been in there for weeks and would not let Rouge or Merah in it which this only made Rouge angry.

"Awww, well wake up dear you have to be wide awake to see what the baby is today," She said winking at him and going back into the kitchen.

Rouge had arrived downstairs shortly after Merah walked back into the kitchen to make something for Shadow and Donno.

"Well, good morning to you." She said in not a so cheery tone.

"Good morning," Shadow said with his head back down on in his arms then he took a look at Rouge to find her wearing a pink dress with a black glittered heart shaped breast plate and placed his head back into the table.

"Are you ready to for the staring we are going to get at work today…again?" She asked placing a piece of banana and peanut butter covered pancake in her mouth.

Shadow only grunted he did not feel like dealing with the general or the other agents questions, "Do we actually have a choice?" Shadow asked knowing that they didn't but, of course it was sarcasm.

Rouge only smiled, rolled her eyes and put another bite of pancake in her mouth, "That's not really important to me tho, I am really can't wait for the ultrasound." She said rubbing her stomach with her other hand. Shadow had been dealing with his feelings about the baby which were still between good and bad; he was even letting Rouge sleep in the room with him which really wasn't his choice it was just one night Rouge woke him up as she climbed into his bed and went back to sleep.

"Here you go sleepily head," Merah said walking out of the kitchen placing Shadow's plate in front of him and Donno's beside him and right on time as Donno was coming down. Shadow and Donno got along well they were often in the baby's room a lot of the time they spoke.

"Mmm, now that smells wonderful." Donno said taking his seat and beginning to eat, "Wake up boy, you shouldn't sleep with good food in front you." Donno said hitting Shadow on the back.

Shadow was too tired he didn't bother to hit Donno back, "Yeah," He said sitting and beginning to eat.

"So, what do you think the baby might be?" Merah asked eating some bananas off of Donno's plate making him give her the 'get your own' look.

"A hedgehog" Rouge said

"A bat" Shadow said getting a look from Rouge but he only ignored it.

"Why not a hedgehog, Shadow?" Merah asked taking another banana from Donno's plate

"I agree with Rouge and would you like to get your own please," Donno said getting a smile from Rouge as to tease Shadow which only made him roll his eyes and also making Merah laugh when the phone began to ring.

"I will get that," She said taking another piece of banana from Donno's plate.

"I'm done so let's go Shadow," Rouge said carefully getting down with her bag that matched her dress meaning yes, it was black with pink hearts all over it.

"Be good you two," Donno said taking another bite out his food.

Shadow followed reluctantly tho he just wanted some sleep as they left out the door and went to work via chaos control.

"Rouge!" Merah yelled her name clearly excited about something that Rouge needed to know but Merah found that she was gone, "Did they leave already?" She asked walking around and sitting in the seat beside Donno.

"Yes and what are you so excited about." He asked laughing.

Merah smiled "Daddy Red is coming home, baby!" Merah yelled so happy to see her father and knowing Rouge would even happier to see her Granddaddy Red.

* * *

><p>Rouge was right everyone was staring and whispering the only person who directly came up to her and asked was Topaz.<p>

Rouge was right today was like all the other days with everyone was staring and whispering since she started showing the only person who directly came up to her and asked was Topaz.

"Rouge, your growing" Rouge's closest human friend she had, Topaz.

"Hello, Topaz" Rouge said looking to her friend. "As you can see they have me on desk duty." Rouge said in disdain.

Topaz only laughed, "Well, you would want to endanger the child of a powerful hedgehog. Plus, we don't need any more lawsuits Shadow has caused enough of those." She said making Rouge roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I bet he has," She said getting on the computer to look for more baby things, Rouge, of course, was a big spender getting the finest things for her and Shadow child.

"Well, Rouge I wish I could stay and chat with you more but I gotta go," She said.

"Okay, come by for a visit to the club." Rouge said winking as Topaz left. _Now to get thru the day. _She sigh with that thought and began work.

Rouge was happier when she got to go home but that didn't mean she didn't have to wait for Shadow at the club. Rouge had arrived home to find the club in France themed even with a look-like of the Ifull tower where the DJ usual plays music.

"Mom!" Rouge yelled not wanting to have to clean up after this crazy party.

"Oh, Rouge just in time," Merah said running up to her daughter wearing a glitter red dress shirt, blue skins and white heels and jewelry.

"What is all this for?" Rouge asked looking around the place wasn't heavily decorated just a few flower petals on the floor and some decorations on the tables and chairs.

"Well," Her mother said when a knock came at the door, "Answer the door." Her mother said pushily

"Okay, okay" She said answering and dropping her things on the floor as a smile slowly rolled across her face seeing a white large muscular bat, with red eyes, and brown skin he had his white hair in a ponytail, wearing dark blue pants and black boots.

"What'z iz wrong no hangz for your granddaddy Red?" He asked smirking showing his sharp teeth at his precious grandchild and dropping his bags as Rouge practically jumped into his arms pulling the tall bat into a tight hug around the neck.

* * *

><p>Shadow appeared via chao control in front of the club he was hoping that Rouge was ready to go doctor because he was ready to go and come right back home to sleep. He had to get some sleep his project had taken longer than he thought and also taken a lot of energy out of him. Shadow just sighed and walked inside to find Rouge laughing and giggling with a large white male bat, he didn't know why but in the pit of his stomach he felt jealous.<p>

Rouge noticed Shadow came and got up pulling him over for the greeting, "Shadow, this is my grandfather Red the one who taught me everything I will ever know about jewels." She said smiling.

"It iz a nice to meet you Zhadow." He said completely messing up his name but not that he could help it tho. "Zorry for my accent zcent, I came from France as a little boy who knew little of thiz English language." He said smiling showing off his sharp white teeth.

"It's okay," Shadow said seeing the toughness in Rouge's grandfather but also the soft spot for his girls.

"I zee you are the reazon I am becoming a great-grandfather zo early," Red said crossing his arms and laughing.

"Grandfather, please dealing with me you wouldn't have had any." Rouge said as Merah and Donno came out. l

"But then in revize I would, my petit Rouge," He said smirking.

"Rouge don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Merah said walking up beside her father with Donno on the opposite side.

"Oh yes, are you ready to go Shadow?" Rouge asked looking to him.

"I guess," Shadow said taking out his emerald, "Chaos control" he said, he and Rouge both disappearing.

"Hmm, I likez him" Red said looking to Donno, "I don't likez you." He said harshly picking with the dark purple hedgehog, who only rolled his eyes and shook his with a smile on his face.

"Now, now boys" Merah said giggling. "Daddy Red what is in that bag?" Merah said pointing to the medium size bag on the table he was sitting at with Rouge.

Red only smiled and grabbed the bag, "A gift for my girlz, noz," He said smirking opening the bag showing nothing but shiny beautiful jewels that made Merah's eye glitter.

* * *

><p>Rouge and Shadow appeared in front of the hospital which it seemed empty as they walked in only a few patients lefts in the waiting room. Rouge walked up to the counter giving the information she needed to give and Shadow took a seat.<p>

"Okay, ma'am come with me." The lady said getting up and opening the door for Rouge.

"Come on Shadow," Rouge said as Shadow reluctantly got up and followed as the Nurse brought them to a room with a monitor and some other equipment mostly used for an ultrasound.

"I will go find you guys a nurse." The lady said smiling as she walked away.

Rouge climbed onto the and laid down as she rubbed her stomach, "You I notice you don't ever rub my stomach, I find it quite comfortable." She said looking to Shadow was sitting right in front of her.

"I haven't gotten there Rouge," He said confusing her.

"What do you mean?" she asked but didn't get an answer as the nurse walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Rouge are you ready to see that baby?" The nurse said getting the stuff ready.

"Sure is," Rouge said looking to the nurse work.

"What about you dad?" She asked looking to Shadow.

Neither of them knew how that sounded to him, so many mixed feeling came up in him with that question, "Yea, I guess."

Rouge only looked him with a look 'really, now' but the nurse only giggled. "Don't worry your feelings will change" she said. "Ms. Rouge I am going to ask you to pull your dress up for me so I can apply this cream onto your stomach please." She said holding the stuff ready to go.

"Shadow, help please?" Rouge said not able to reach the bottom of her dress.

Shadow didn't say anything or do any face palms, he just pulled Rouge's dress up as the nurse gave him a blanket to cover Rouge's legs since she saw that it was bothering him that they were exposed.

The nurse rubbed the clear thick substance onto Rouge's stomach trying to find the baby, "Oh I think I found him or her actually….wait her and him." Nurse said not shocked by the genders but the fact that there were two babies and Rouge didn't even look that big.

"Wait two?" Rouge asked a little shocked herself, and Shadow as well.

"Yes, ma'am you are having twins it seems but what surprises me is that you're not even that big." The nurse said still watching the screen.

"What species are they?" Rouge asked as Shadow only watched the screen.

"Well, let's see the baby girl is a hedgehog but the boy is a bat. Wow, you two are very lucky." She said smiling to Rouge. "But you won't know what color they are till the little ones are born." She said looking back to the screen.

"Wow, seems like we don't have to glut, huh Shadow?" Rouge said turning to find Shadow walked out…again. "Again!" she shouted in anger, she didn't mind when he did it on their date but this was more important than that, to her anyways.

Shadow stood still against the wall as he heard Rouge yell his name. He didn't understand it, why was this so hard for him to grasp, he was becoming a dad…to two children…born from his friend and teammate. _Get it together, why is this so hard? _He asked himself. He had his hand on his face when he removed them he saw a father asleep in the waiting room with his infant daughter on his chest, the little one began to move around so the father woke up to calm her and went back to sleep once he did get her calm.

"Shadow!" Rouge yelled making him jump and turn around to see a pissed off Rouge tapping her foot on the ground.

"What the hell was that back there?" she yelled getting them some unwanted attention, Shadow knew that she was going to stop so he quickly got them out of there via chaos control and appeared in the cliff they had their first talk about the pregnancy on.

"Like I was saying: What the hell was that, Shadow?" She yelled at him completely pissed. "First you do it at our date which I have gotten over but then you do it during the ultrasound. That should have made you happy, so why does it seem like I'm the only one in this."

"Rouge, I'm not ready for this." Shadow said.

"What do you mean?" She asked more upset with what he said than confused by it. "So, what you think I'm ready for this?" She yelled at him.

"Seems like it to me," He said in a smart tone.

"Why are you not ready?" Rouge asked looking to him trying to find the answer without him answering the question for her self.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He growled at her. He didn't want those babies; he wouldn't have them if it wasn't for her. Yes, if Rouge would have let him leave the room and sleep in a separate room that night this would have been avoided, he wouldn't have to deal with this.

"I want an answer to my question, I want you to help me, I want you to be there, I want you to care Shadow, and stop bailing out on me!" She yelled.

"Well, here is the answer to your question. I'm not ready for…'them', because I didn't want 'them' and wasn't planning on having 'them' in the near damn future." He yelled back, even tho Shadow had yelled at Rouge before none of those arguments hurt her like this one.

Another thing Rouge hated were the changes in her emotion she tried not to cry or get to emotional because right now that what she felt like doing, "Shadow please stop calling the babies 'them' they are not 'them' or 'they' or 'it's' they are babies, breathing living beings just like you and I Shadow, so please stop calling the babies third person people. And you act as if you can't talk to me about this, I'm the one taking the physically punishment here." She said as Shadow just looked away from her, she tried hard to understand how he felt in this but she couldn't.

"Hey," She said taking his hands into hers but he still wouldn't look at her, so she gently placed her hand under his chin slowly pulling him to come face to face with her. "We are teammates in missions and we are teammates in this the most important mission in our lives to me maybe but I want you to believe that too, help me help you and I will help you help me. Because we got ourselves in this together and were going to help each other thru it." She said smiling as she placed her hand on his cheek now.

Shadow actually liked the warm touch of her hand as he only could smile as she went on. "I know that you feel awkward about this my grandfather became a father at the age of 14, my father was 16 when I came along and well, your…18?," she said with a confused look but in a playful way making Shadow laugh silently as he pulled her to him with their stomach touching together and Shadow felt more warm as the infants moved around in Rouge's belly it felt…touching. "Awww look who is being sweet." She said as they made their foreheads touch.

"Well, I can be when I want to." He said smirking and making her smirk, his feelings becoming clearer. He smiled liking how it felt to talk about it and finally figure out what he wanted; he just had to get over the hill of being called dad or daddy.

Rouge kissed him passionately and felt very good because he kissed her back. "Well let's go home and tell your going to be overjoyed mother and grandfather about the...,"

"Twins?" Rouge helped him.

"Yes the...the twins," Shadow said picking her up bridal style and speeding off into the night city, no wonder he and Sonic were rivals. He ran at a mind bottling speed passing buildings so fast they looked blurry to Rouge so she closed her eyes but the wind of the speed felt so exciting and being in Shadow's arms, even tho she tried not to have those feelings she did anyways for him she did anyways. Shadow skid to a stop front in of the clubs front door.

"Welcome home little red." Merah said opening the door giggling before they could knowing that they were outside and then just staring at Shadow and Rouge as smile appeared on her face, "Awww look at you two." Merah said winking as she let them in.

"Where is granddaddy Red?" Rouge asked as Shadow put her down gently.

"Right here little Red." Her grandfather said standing up and tipping over a little.

"How did he get to the whiskey?" Rouge said sighing with a look of disdain.

"Your granddad a professional jewel thief, I don't think it would be that hard for him to get to the liquor supply." Merah said standing right beside Rouge also having a look of disdain.

"Your granddaddy'z a little drunk red but I still want to know what the babiez are," He said taking Rouge's hand and letting her sit down at the table with Merah and Shadow following.

"Finally, you guys are back." Donno said sitting down between Merah and Red, who gave him a look. "We had to be alone with…never mind." Donno said for Merah had given him a look making him not go on.

"Zo, what iz my great grand-child going to be?" He asked looking to Rouge and Shadow.

Rouge smiled taking out the pictures of her ultrasound and giving them to her grandfather. "There is actually two babies," Rouge said looking to her looking to the three shocked mobians.

"Really?" Red said happy about that.

"A boy bat and girl hedgehog." Shadow said getting a 'good boy' look from Rouge as she took his hand under the table.

"Awww that is wonderful," Merah said smiling as she began rubbing up and down Donno's leg under the table making him smile.

"Congratulations, you two." Donno said trying hard to show that what Merah was doing wasn't bothering him, but giving Shadow a sly nod.

"Je vous souhaite ne pas le faire dès maintenant, Merah." (I wish you wouldn't do that right now, Merah.) Red said drinking some whiskey but only Rouge and Merah knew what he said.

"Papa rouge, je ne sais pas quoi vous parlez." (Daddy Red I don't know what you are talking about.) Merah said giving him the 'don't tell that out loud' look but still smiling and rubbing Donno's leg.

"Well, thiz zhould be a celebration," Red said smirking and showing off his sharp teeth as Donno took the ultrasound pictures so he and Merah could look at them.

"Not tonight please grandfather, me and Shadow is a little tired." Rouge said looking to Shadow as he only smiled.

"Awww, thiz izn't amuzing at all but you are my little red zo good night my petit Rouge." He said giving Rouge a kiss on the forehead like he always did to her before she went to bed.

Rouge only giggled as Shadow helped her up, "Je ne suis pas peu plus rouges Grandaddy,." (I'm not little any more, granddaddy red) She said as she and Shadow began to go upstairs.

Red smirked, "Vous serez toujours mon petit rouge." (You will always be my little red.) He said making Rouge stop and smile as she then continued on.

Shadow waited for her before going inside, "I going right to bed," Shadow said kicking off his shoes.

"Okay," Rouge said going to closet and changing into a red night gown.

Shadow laid down on his side with his back to the closet as Rouge walked over to the opposite side of the bed lying down and covering herself up. Shadow opened his eyes and carefully pulled Rouge close to him placing his hand on her stomach. Rouge only placed her hand on top of his as he willingly rubbed her belly for the first time.

Rouge smiled, "See it isn't all that bad they like you because this is the second time they have moved to be under your hand" She said as she pushed his head on top of hers.

"I guess your right," Shadow said pulling Rouge closer to him, "A bat and hedgehog." He said thinking about whose personality would they have and will he be able to handle also came to his mind.

"Yep, I wanted to give grandfather a white boy bat like him, he would love a grandson that looks like him." Rouge said rubbing Shadow's chin.

Shadow liked that so much he didn't even want to reply, "We don't know what the... the children are just yet, Rouge." Shadow said stilling rubbing her stomach and feeling a kick every now and then.

"I know but we could try again after that," Rouge said smirking and glancing back at Shadow who had his eyes closed.

"No, lets leave that job to faker and Amy," Shadow said making Rouge bust out laughing.

Rouge turned a little grabbing Shadow's face giving him one last passionate kiss, before parting from him and lying back normally,"Good night Shadow and you will make a great...," Rouge said entwining their fingers together with their hands still placed on her stomach.

"...father" He said at least he was saying the words instead of avoiding them.

"That's right." Rouge said letting her eyes close.

"Good night, Rouge" Shadow said, _Looks like me and Donno are going to have to redecorate the room._ Shadow thought as he tightened his grip on Rouge's hand and her stomach. _Good night…children._

* * *

><p>"Well, daddy we will be going to bed too," Merah said getting up<p>

"Well, goodz night Merah." He said drinking the rest of the whiskey.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her disagreeable father and placed her hands on her hips. "And by we I mean you, me and Donno will go to our rooms and go to sleep." She said winking at Donno.

"Come on, Daddy" she said pulling him up, Donno didn't even understand how she did that, the man was very built making him heavy, very heavy.

Red only grunted and mumbled as Merah led Red to his room right across from where they were sleeping, "Rouge is in that room, and that is the babies room right across from hers. I will know if you have left or not so go to bed now." Merah said kissing her father on the forehead as he incoherently said good night and closed the door.

Merah smirked as she turned around to Donno who was smirking right back at her, "Hmmm, well Donno" She said rubbing her finger across his chest as she walk around him in a circle.

"Well, Miss Merah," He said pulling her to him when she was right in the front him. "I think it is your fault that I am horny over here, don't you think so?" he said as they both giggled and began kissing each other right there in the hallway.

"Vous deux, ont besoin d'avoir une chamber!" (You two need to get a room!) Red yelled from behind the door only making Donno reach for the knob to their bedroom and go inside while they still kissed.

Donno locked the door and pinned Merah up against it, "Merah, I wish you would have worn a dress today," He said unbuttoning her pants and smiled to find she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Only easy access for you baby," She said rubbing his ear and making him smile as he placed himself in her warmth. "Mmmm," She moaned as Donno moved slow and hard only making her moan louder.

Donno stopped and left himself deep in her as he pulled her shirt off. He then took off her bra and began to kiss her right breast down to the nipple as he began to take his gloves off to fully feel the smooth and softness of her breast. Merah moaned even more from Donno double pleasuring her as he began to push and pull out of her.

"Oh Donno, I love you baby" She said pulling his head from her breast and to her face looking into his topaz eyes.

"I love you, too Merah" He said kissing her passionately Donno held Merah close to him as he walked over to the bed. He pulled the covers back as they climbed into the bed the only light in the room coming from the full moon as they continued to kiss passionately.

Donno continued his exploring as he parted his lips from hers and started holding her legs up with his hands, as he slowly pushed in and out of her, "Merah, you feel so wonderful, wet and tight."

"Oh, here comes the dirty talk," Merah said as Donno thrashed one good time in her warmth making her throw her head back in pleasure. "From day one I have had nothing but love and desire to be with you. No other woman could match up to your beauty, your voice, you style." He said making Merah stomach feel like a cage of tickling butterflies.

"You can't imagine how many times I fantasized about holding you, keeping you from others who would want to steal you from me." He said leaving himself deep in her as he was breathing heavy from the pressure of the pleasure. "No matter what woman I was with I compared them to you, Merah and none of them was good enough. Skin and fur so soft you're worth more than any jewel in my eyes." He said slowly pushing and pulling out of her warm.

"Your eyes I could stare at for hours, your body I could just hold forever just to know that you're safe and with me," Donno said placing his forehead on Merah as he moved his hand from her thigh to her face rubbing her cheek and entwined his other hand with her hand as he began to kiss her passionately.

He parted their lips again much Merah's dismay, "Do you know how much I love you, Merah?" he asked speeding up the pace and letting their other hands entwine.

"Yes, I do Donno." She said her voice low as she was breathing heavy for the pleasure was so great, so wonderful, and only Donno could do that to her. No other man matched up to the pleasure he gave her, the love, the joy and the care.

"No, you don't Merah." He said placing both hands on her face with his face only inches from hers now as he began to speed up the pace.

"Yes…yes I do, Donno," She said but in a low voice ready to climax.

"What?" He asked her knowing exactly what she said but he wanted her to say it louder, "What was that?"

"Yes, I do Donno!" She yelled this time as he, breathless his self, began to kiss her they both trying to catch their breathing thru the short breaks that they had while switching positions of whose tongues would be dominate.

Merah climaxed over and over again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Donno wrapped his arms around her upper body as they still kissed passionately wild.

Donno punched himself deep inside and climaxed in her their lips parting because Merah had to scream his name for that and she cooled down as they both were sweating and trying to catch their breathe. Donno just began to kiss her cheeks making Merah only love him more. Donno fell to the side of the bed still hold and kiss Merah then looking into her turquoise eyes those beautiful turquoise eyes the same ones he fell love with.

"Donno, I love you, you make me feel a lot of things that other men can't make me, that have tried and failed." She said rubbing Donno cheek as he only smiled.

"I love you too, Merah" he said pulling her closer to him they kissed each other one last, long time as they parted and went to sleep with smiles on their faces and nothing but complete love for each other in their hearts.


	6. Chapter 6: We're getting there

Chapter 6: We're getting there...

* * *

><p>Morning peeked right through Shadow's bedroom window, as Rouge woke up with her and Shadow's finger's still entwined on her swollen belly. Rouge had to get up for she just detested lying down in the morning nowadays and she guessed because of her pregnancy. But yet she didn't want to get up and leave the warmth of Shadow. She never thought that she would get this close to him, she believed that they would go as far as best friends but she proved herself wrong and as much she loved Shadow's body next to hers, she slowly got up.<p>

"I guess I will go check on Granddad," She said walking out of the room and to the room her grandfather Red was sleeping in. She could practically hear him snoring through the door, literally. She giggled as she walked inside to see her grandfather completely knocked on his back, his right arm hanging off the bed with a bottle of whiskey loose in his hand, and his right arm was wrapped around a young female ferret who was lying close to his chest the girl couldn't have been no older than her early twenties, which Rouges grandfather was forty-eight.

Rouge could only stare and try to figure out who in the hell did he sneak her in, then she looked to the side and saw two bags and she knew what was in them, _Seems granddaddy Red went on a late night adventure._ She sighed shaking her head as she walked over the ferret waking her up first.

"What is it?" She said looking to Rouge who had her arms crossed.

"It's morning and time for you to get up and go." She said tossing the woman her clothes.

"No problem with that girly," She said getting up and putting on her clothes as Rouge turned away from her. She finished, crawled back on the bed and kissed Red on the cheek, "Thanks for a good time." She said smiling as she waved good bye and out of the window she went.

"Now, why wouldz you do that?" Red said sitting up and shielding his face from the sunlight that made his hangover headache hurt worse.

"Would you rather mother come and do it next time?" Rouge said sitting down beside her grandfather.

Red only smirked, "And cauzez her to fuze at me, noz" He said causing Rouge to laugh.

"What museum did you rob?" Rouge asked as her grandfather got up and closed the room curtain then picked up the bags.

"You knowz better than to azk me that, little red" He said sitting down on the bed, "Nowz thiz iz for you." He said giving her one of the bags. "Frezhly picked." He laughed

Rouge only smiled as she opened the bag and her smile got bigger looking at its content. She took out one of the jewels that was a giant diamond large enough to fit the palm of her hand. "You know these are my favorites," She said smiling and admiring the jewel.

"How iz the babiez," He said smirking as Rouge began digging through the jewels.

"I actually can't wait for them to come now." She said rubbing her stomach and smiling. Her mother was right you will say all things that detest the baby but once you feel the living being inside of you move, kick and sleep you'll began to feel a love only a woman can understand, and Rouge felt that love.

Red looked down at his granddaughter smiling, he couldn't wait for Rouge to be born his self. He was with her mother almost every minute helping taking care of Rouge before and after she was born. "I couldn't wait for youz to be born either." He said looking ahead as Rouge looked up to him. "Your mother waz zo upzet that zhe had gotten pregnant with you but I toldz her that I wouldz help her, zince your grandmother couldz not be there." Red said looking down to the floor.

Rouge never met her grandmother from what she knows her grandmother wasn't ready to have children and neither was her body, she died giving birth to Merah. "But az long az your mother waz with me I happy and az long az you were withz me I waz the happiezt man alive to havez two beautifulz woman at his zide and which both hez took care of and raized." He said wrapping his arm around Rouge and pulling her close to him.

Rouge smiled, yea her grandfather Red maybe…well is a thief and likes to drink she still loved him to the fullest but there was one thing she always wondered. "Granddaddy Red,"

"Yez," He answered looking down to her.

"What happened to my father?" She asked sitting up and looking into her Grandfather's sapphire eyes.

Red looked away from her and back to the wall as if something was in front of him smirking showing his sharp teeth, "Are you sure you want to know, little Red?" he said still looking ahead.

Rouge thought about she knew what her father had done her, she questioned if she really cared. "Yes," she said letting her mouth speak before she finished her thought.

Red growled, "Thatz baztard dezerved what I did to him." He said clutching his fist tightly.

_Red was standing on a tall building looking down to the people below going about their night what had happened to Rouge still played in his mind. Every day that son of a bitch ran freely happy about his life and his choices while his daughter suffered the guilt and shame of what he did. Red looked for him every night and tonight was his lucky night._

_Red was raised by a savage father, he saw things that at children 5 years old shouldn't see, like the repeated rapes of his mother one time his father made him watch from that experience he learned respect from woman. His father brutally murdered five people and he saw all five of the horrible murders. His mother did get pregnant but his father was very raging drunk and his mother was the article of his rage making her lose the all of the babies, Red knew he was blessed to have lived throuh his mother's brutally beating from his father. But then again he wished he hadn't back then. His father's sixth murder was his mother; she tried to run away with Red to get him away from those things she was able to get him on the boat but she blocked his father from coming near him. The boat left leaving his mother as Red watched her be brutally murdered, Red never forgot that day._

_Red had his father's ways some of them drinking, stealing, and tonight Rouge's father was about to see the other, murder. Red loved his mother and treated woman with respect unlike his father and knowing Rouge was raped made him remember how his mother was raped repeatedly and he didn't do anything but not this time. He was going to make sure Rouge got her justice._

_Red took off into the sky looking around, scanning for his prey. Then he spotted him walking with another young bat woman. Red watching at they walked into the park he hid behind a tree not too far away watching him. Red could only feel hate in his heart for him ready to attack, as he watched him the girl talk and giggle fifteen minutes later the kissed Rouge's father goodbye and walked away he sat there watching her switch her as she left._

_"Well, well." Red said making Rouge's father jump off the bench and look behind to Red right there._

_"What the hell do you want?" The black bat yelled clearly afraid of Red._

_"I want juztice for my little red," Red said walking up to the terrified black bat._

_Rouge's father tried to run but Red landed on top of his back pinning him to the ground. Red said nothing as picked the black bastard off the ground, covered his mouth and took off. He flew off to a very secluded area in the mountains. He landed on the top of a open cliff and turned the black bat around beginning to squeeze his neck as the he fought for him to let him go._

_"Why did you doz zuch a zick thing to my granddaughter?" He asked him "Your are a baztard that zhould die for your crime." Red said slamming Rouge's father into the ground and began to punch him repeatedly in the face till his eye was shut, lip was busted and nose was broken._

_"Get away from me!" He yelled just trying to get loose but it only made Red madder._

_"I betz Rouge waz thinkingz the zame thing while you attempted to rape her!" he yelled punching the bat his sides and stomach he wanted his body to feel pain just like Rouge did. If Rouge's father had not noticed yet Red was on the verge of blacking out from his anger hitting him harder, Rouge's father still didn't regret what he did._

_Red stopped pulling the black bats face close to his, "Do you regret itz nowz?"_

_Rouge's father looked at him and smiled as blood ran from his mouth, "no," he said laughing as if it this was a joke. "She isn't the only little brat I have done that too she is just the one that got away before I could fully get off." Was the last thing he yelled Red really snapped and broke both his wings causing him to scream in pain as he hang him over the cliff still holding on tightly to his neck._

_"I willz make zure that never happenz again." Red said dropping Rouge's father to his death and listened as he body repeatedly hit the cliff before hit the bottom. Red flew away satisfied with what he did, satisfied that Rouge had gotten her justice._

Rouge didn't say anything as her grandfather finished his story, "I couldn'tz let him live for what he did to you or the other girlz he had to pay for what he did." He said looking down and popped back up after hearing door shut and to see Merah standing in front of it.

"Mom, you.."

"I heard everything." She said walking up to her father and kneeling down in front of him for he wouldn't look at her. "You didn't have…"

"Yez, I did Merah I couldn'tz watch you cry anymore about whatz he did to likez itz waz your fault." He said as Merah tried to look away but he father bring her face back to him. "I lived many yearz remembering my childhood wizhing I could goez back and zafe my mother, I believed that if I wazn't not born zhe would have gotten away until you camez along, Merah." He said smirking. "You gavez me new beginning I wanted to make sure you had the bezt and I refused to let any man harm you likez they did your grandmother, it hurtedz me to hear you criez every night becauze of zomeone elzez zick actionz becauze it only reminded me of the many nightz I heard my mother criez."

Merah took hold of her father's banged hands almost two times bigger than her own as she stood up. She didn't know what to say all she could do was hug her father. "Thank you," She said only hugging him tighter. She really appreciated the things he did for her and Rouge no matter what they were.

Red pulled Rouge into the hug, "Juzt az I protected you two I willz protect theze two." He said hugging his family event tighter.

Donno and Shadow watched the family moment, "That old man may get on my nerves but I still have respect for him." Donno said as he and Shadow made their way down stairs, "Now, the baby room seems like we need to change it up a bit." Donno said sitting at the bar as Shadow also took a sit.

"Yes, I am pretty sure Rouge is going shopping for…."

"The kids." Donno finished for him.

"Yea…the kids" He said trying to get used to the words.

"Hey, you'll get there," He said patting Shadow on the back.

"Yea, I will" he said as he and Donno heard the three white bats coming down stairs.

Merah was in the front, "Awww look at that," She said "Wake up dear." She said popping Shadow up gently and shaking Donno quills as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Rouge said as her grandfather helped her take a sit beside Shadow. "Me and the girls are going shopping today since all we have is girl clothes our little boy needs shoes at least and some toys."

"I hope that jewels does not mean toys in your dictionary." Donno picked at her.

"Watchz it, Donnoz" Red said giving Donno a playful death glare and smirk.

Rouge only giggled and rolled her eyes, "No it doesn't thank you." She said getting up and walking back upstairs to get ready.

Red took a seat beside Shadow, "Doz you love my little red?" he flat out asked Shadow.

"I'm going to go get something to drink." Donno said getting up and going into the kitchen as Merah was coming out.

"What is going on?" She said as Donno stopped her from going past him into the bar at this moment.

Shadow was caught completely off guard by the question and the fact that he was blushing answered that question for Red.

"Good," He said patting Shadow on the back. "Now, I would likez to zee the babiez room if you do not mindz?" He said as he got up and went ahead to the room and Shadow not a word but asking the question in his own head as he followed.

**2 hours later…**

"Rouge, are you ready?" Amy said as she walking inside with the other girls Cream, Blaze, and Shade.

"Yes, I am" Rouge said walking from downstairs with her mother wearing her heart dress and her mother wearing her normal jeans and shirt but both had their hair curled. Rouge hadn't bothered to cut her hair so it went to the middle of her back when it was down but it was in a curled ponytail today.

Red got in the middle of them and pulled them to him in a group hug, "Now you girlz bez good, I don't want to have to hurtz anyone." He said smirking and showing off his sharp teeth.

Amy and the other girls stared at him, "Rouge is that your…"

"He is my granddaddy girls, granddad these are my friends Amy, Cream, Blaze and new member to the team Shade." Rouge said walking over to them.

"Bonjour," Red said bowing to the girls. "Watch over my little red now I wouldn'tz wantz anything to happenz to my only grandbaby." He said folding his muscular arms and grinning.

"We promise Mr. Red." Cream said giving him her warm smile.

"Hey, where is Shadow?" Blaze asked looking to Rouge.

Rouge really didn't know where he went, "I don't know he isn't here right now," she said

"Come on girls it's a Saturday and the mall is crowded," Merah said pushing the girls out.

"You see later daddy," Merah said blowing her father a kiss and leaving.

Red only shook his head with the smirk still on his face then he glanced back, "Alrightz Omega zingal them in." he said turning around as Omega did just that and Shadow and Donno walked in with some paint, brushes, and decorative baby boy things.

"Thanks, old man." Donno said as he and Shadow quickly went upstairs.

"Votre accueil,"(Your welcome.) He said going to the back to get some whiskey. He entered the supply room picking the lock very nicely and taking two bottles when Omega entered.

**"Rouge will be highly upset,"** he said as Red looked up but to Omega but to the calendar Rouge made to keep up to date alcohol but one date really caught his attention, _How couldz I forgottenz?_ he asked himself.

"Omegaz I muzt goez don't tell Merah thatz I leftz he." Red said rushing out of the back cellular door.

* * *

><p>Merah was, of course, right about the mall being crowded but at least it wasn't too crowded today. Rouge kept making stops at the food center and eating ice cream.<p>

"Rouge, dear we not stopping at the food court again." Merah said seeing that not only she was tired of running back and forth to the food court but so was the other girls they just wasn't saying anything.

"Okay," Rouge said putting another spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

"So, Rouge how has Shadow taken to being a dad?" Amy asked looking to her.

"He's gettin' there," She said eating any spoon full of ice cream. "He still has trouble saying children, babies, or calling himself a father."

Merah could only giggle, "Rouge's father was happier than me when I found out I was pregnant with Rouge which confused me but then I began to fall in love her too." Merah said smiling as all the others girls except Blaze awed but she did smile.

"I didn't tell you girls, did I?" Rouge said looking to them.

Amy was the first to get excited about what ever it maybe, "What, you found out what the baby will be?" She asked making Merah giggle at how excited she was.

"Yep, a hedgehog and a bat," Rouge said smiling and waiting for the girl's reaction.

"Wow," Cream said. "And their gonna be twins?" she asked liking the idea of twins being born but different species.

"Yep, the hedgehog is a girl and the bat is a boy and I can't wait for them to get here." She said placing her hand on her stomach.

"Well, we need to them some clothes!" Amy said taking Rouge's hand and dragging her over to a baby clothing store.

Amy immediately started picking out clothes for the girls while Rouge patiently looked at clothes for the boy with Merah help. Amy dragged Blaze and Shade along once they got to the store to help her pick out some clothes which they would rather be watching her do it.

"Mrs. Rouge," Cream said standing between her and Merah. "Do you have names for them yet?" she asked.

"Well, to think about it…no," Rouge said looking down her, "Haven't even came to me mind really." She said looking back at the baby pants, she wasn't getting him any shirts just shoes and pants were going to be good enough for her.

"Maybe you and Shadow should talk about that tonight." Merah said taking a pair of pants off the rack. "These are soo cute; white and red just like your granddaddy." She said making Rouge and Cream giggle as she took three more of the same pair, color and size.

"Will I be able to come over and play with the twins?" Cream asked as Merah walked away to pay for the pants.

"Sure," Rouge said, she could trust Cream the young girl was very nice and polite.

"Awww, thanks Ms. Rouge." Cream said happy and blushing.

"Hey Rouge what do you think about some of these outfits," Amy said as she, Blaze and Shade held up two outfits in each hand. Amy had two outfits both pink with brown hearts on them, Blaze had two yellow outfits with blue designs on them, and Shade was holding purple outfits with white designs on them.

Rouge looked at them for a moment she didn't think that Amy would pick out different color outfits but they were actually pretty. "I like them," Rouge said taking them, "Could you guess go find some sleepers for me while I go pay for these?" she asked.

"Sure, come on Cream." Amy said as she and the others girls went for the sleepers.

With that shopping done it was time for the toys which Rouge thought they had too much in the first place but Amy and her mother insisted they get the toys now. Cream and Cheese was having lot of fun with the girl toys, while the other girls were picking up toys for the infants and when they would get older.

"Rouge, can I tell you something?" Amy said while she and Rouge was on a isle alone.

"Sure, what is it?" she said stilling looking at girl dolls.

"Well, it's just one of Sonic's old friends has come into town and they had somewhat of a relationship before and you know they haven't seen each other in long time but im just…" Amy stopped kinda not wanting to go on.

Rouge looked to the pink hedgehog she didn't know how the girl felt but she was pretty sure of what the hedgehog was suspecting something was going on between her boyfriend and this old friend of his.

"Have you asked him about it or her?" She said still looking at the girl toys.

"No, because I don't want it to seem like I don't trust him when I really do trust him. Rouge you know how long I have wanted to be this close to Sonic and…"

"You're scared that this old girl-friend may take him from you." She said picking up two night crib toys.

"Yeah," Amy said looking away with a sad look.

Rouge placed her hand on Amy shoulder, "Look, I know you trust him but sometimes you still have to ask questions that seem like untrustworthy questions but trying to ignore it will only make that voice in your heart louder." She said as Amy looked back to her with glossy emerald eyes.

"I guess I could try," Amy said "But what will I tell him when he asks why I am asking him this?" she said wrapping the tears away.

"The truth," Rouge said smiling "Never hold your feelings or you'll be like Shadow." Rouge said making her and Amy laugh at that.

"Okay, thanks Rouge," Amy said feeling a lot better that she talked to someone about this.

"No problem pinky," Rouge said as she and Amy began to talk and look at the other toys. Now everyone's hands were full even Rouges as they made their way back to the club.

"We're home!" Merah said walking in and noticing only Omega was there to greet them. She looked around for the other boys but they weren't in there. "Omega dear, where did those boys go too?" she asked placing the things on the table like the other girls.

"**I do not know, Ms. Merah." **He said **"Mr. Red went to bed early."**

Merah knew that was a lie her father never went to bed early, "Where did he go?" she said walking up to Omega with her hands on her hips.

If Omega could sweat that is what he would be doing right now, **"He…he went out."** he said putting his head down for lying.

Merah at first wondered then she took out her phone and looked at the date. Merah only sighed, "I will be right back, girls." She said leaving the club. She knew exactly where he went.

"I wonder where grandfather Red went off too." Rouge said mostly to herself as she took the things out the bag to check them and place them back into the bags but then turned to the other girls. "So, guys are you staying or going home," Rouge said making a sad face.

"Well, I guess we could stay besides I want to see the baby room." Blaze said taking seat.

Rouge didn't even want to think about how Shadow will not let her into the room. "You have to get through Shadow sweetheart. He won't even let me in there." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow, why not" Shade asked.

"I don't know he and my mother's friend Donno are probably in there right now." She said.

"Ahhh, back already?" Donno said coming down stairs. "Where is your old man and Merah?" The dark purple hedgehog asked walking up and greeting the other girls with a smile and nod.

"She went to go find granddad." Rouge said checking the last item.

"Oh okay he left little while ago but didn't say anything me and Shadow didn't know he left." Donno said taking some bags as Shadow came down and picked up the rest of the bags.

"Hello," Rouge said smiling and tickling Shadow's chin as he stood back up straight then she kissed on him the lips making the other girls giggle at how surprised and embarrassed he looked because she did that in front of them.

"Rouge," he growled blushing wildly.

"What?" She said as she said playing in his quills but he only hurried away as Donno followed behind him laughing.

Rouge turned back to the other girls who burst out laughing not being able to hold it in anymore. "Girl's what the plan is?" Rouge asked taking a seat.

"Let's talk about baby names." Amy said taking out a mobian baby name book that she secretly brought for Rouge and placed on the table.

"I guess so but you know who makes the final decision." Rouge said glancing back at the stairs and making the other girls laugh but neither the less they began to look thru the baby name book.

They did this for the rest of the evening laughing at some of the crazy names and awing at the cute ones but still couldn't find any good names to agree with.

"Okay well I think I will head out now." Shade said getting up.

"Same here," Blaze said also getting up.

"See you guys later," They both said.

"Hey, Blaze can I come with you?" Cream asked running up to the lavender cat.

"Sure," Blaze said as all three girls left.

"What about you Amy?" Rouge said looking to the pink hedgehog.

"I guess I will go too Sonic should be home by now." Amy said getting up.

Rouge also got up to walk Amy to the door, "Remember what I said." Rouge sang as she and Amy were at the door.

"I will" Amy giggled as Rouge opened the door for her, "See ya later Rouge." She walking out the door.

"Late, Amy" Rouge said closing the door and turning around to see Donno and Shadow coming down again.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked walking up to the two tired looking hedgehogs.

"I am going out for something to eat for dinner," Donno said "Besides you guys need some alone time." He said teasingly as he left the club.

Rouge only giggled as she watched Donno leave and then turned back to Shadow. Rouge smirked as she walked up to him throwing her arms around his neck still smirking.

"You must have had a lot of fun today," Shadow said placing his hands on her hips.

Rouge smirk turned into a smile as she began to run her fingers up and down Shadow's tail, "Mmmhmm." She sang as she kissed his cheek.

"Rouge, we can't…." He said but his protest was cut off as Rouge placed her lips on his.

"Yes, we can big boy but not too rough." She said pulling Shadow upstairs.

* * *

><p>Amy replayed her and Sonic's conversation over and over in her head thinking of the things that she will say. She walked in to find the television off the lights deemed, rose petals leading to the kitchen and some to the back where the rooms were.<p>

"Sonic?" Amy said putting her bag on the living room table and walking into the kitchen to a candle light dinner. Amy could only stare at it in shock really this was something she could only dream of.

"Hey, Ames," Sonic said appearing out of nowhere in front of her smiling.

"Sonic!" She yelled throwing her arms around him and plating a kiss on his lips. "This is so romantic!" She said hugging him.

Sonic laughed, "I knew you would like it." He said pulling her away from him and taking her to the table.

Sonic pulled her chair out and pushed it back in gently for her to be close enough to the table and then took his seat. "How was shopping with Rouge and her Mom?" he asked eating some of his food.

"It was fun Rouge is actually having twins!" Amy said making Sonic choked on his food.

"What!" He said pounding his chest to get it the food down.

Amy only giggled, "Yep, a girl hedgehog and a boy bat." Amy said smiling.

"Wow, how is Shadow taking this?" Sonic said

"Rouge said he getting to the point of accepting fatherhood he just needs to get the words out of his mouth." She said drinking some wine.

"What, he can't call himself a father? Well, that is like him though." Sonic said eating some more food.

Everything was silent the only thing making noise was Amy and Sonic's forks tapping their plate when they put more food on it. Amy didn't want to ruin this good moment but she had to talk to him about it.

"Sonic," She said not looking at him but down at her plate playing with her food now.

"Yes, what is it Ames?" He asked and tilted his head when he saw that she looking down. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…I" This was harder than she thought it would be. _You can do this Amy just tell him,_ she thought to herself as she took in a deep breath.

Sonic just waited patiently for her to continue, "Okay, you know how you said an old friend came into to town and told me that your and her were in a relationship before and remember how I said I trusted you enough to not think that you would do anything?" She said looking to him nervously.

"Yes, I do." He said not really understanding why she was bringing this up but he let her continue.

"Okay well I was worried that….that she might take you from me." She said looking down at her plate.

Sonic began to laugh making Amy look up at him in anger, "What is so funny!" She yelled.

Sonic wrapped a tear from his eye and calmed down, "Ames, you know that I am with you and Sally is the past. Yeah we had a good time together but we moved on."

Amy felt relieved taking a breather as Sonic got up and walked over to her. He took her hand helping her out of the chair and holding her close to him looking into her shining beautiful emerald eyes.

Amy smiled on the verge of tears as throw her arms around Sonic's neck kissing him passionately on the lips. "I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog." She said hugging him tightly as he hugged her back just as tight.

"I love you too, Amy Rose" he said smiling, he always ran away from her because he didn't feel the same way she felt but he was glad that he saw the real side of Amy Rose. He kissed her passionately in which she passionately kissed him back.

* * *

><p>Rouge closed the door behind her and Shadow, her hormones were raging and she didn't understand why but she wasn't going to tame them.<p>

"Rouge, we shouldn't do this while your…."

"Pregnant," She said walking up to him and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. As she ran her fingers through his quills, as Shadow wrapped his arms around her swollen waist. He felt uncomfortable doing this more uncomfortable than their first time.

He broke that kiss looking into Rouge's eyes but she could see the desire in his eyes to continue. "I told you about hiding you feelings, baby" She said rubbing the back of his neck with her one hand as the other stayed playing in his quills.

"I'm not holding my feeling back," He said this time he kissed her, "This doesn't seem right while you're pregnant." He said his sapphire orbs looking deep into her aquamarine beauties with love and desire that he didn't even know was there till now.

Rouge moved them closer onto the bed as she took off her dress as the same time. Shadow looked at her body even with her swollen belly she looked beautiful, he took off her underwear and she took off her bra. Shadow began to kiss her again as he kicked off his shoes and popped the bow out of her hair and began to play in it.

Rouge smiled liking that Shadow was the dominate one this time. She began to rub his tail again but very slowly. He stopped playing her hair but continued to kiss her as he took off his gloves and began to rub her breast playing her nipple from time to time. It hurt since they were swollen but she didn't care it felt too good. Rouge could feel him getting ready for her and she didn't like waiting.

"Mmmm someone is getting ready," she said teasing him greatly. Shadow only giggled began to suck and lick her nipple making her moan with pleasure. He continued to that as Rouge could feel him getting harder so she began to scratch his back.

Shadow pushed her legs as far as he could and slow pushed his self in her warmth making her gasp with pleasure she didn't know why but this felt so much better. He continued to sickle her breast and explore her warmth but slow and soft.

"Shadow," Rouge whispered in his ear making him stop and look to her but he didn't stop.

"Yes," he said looking straight into her eyes.

Rouge didn't think about the next words that came out of her mouth they just slipped, "Shadow, I love you very much," she said realizing what she said but not bothering to correct herself because it was true.

Shadow stopped completely and as if in an involuntary reflex caused him to smile and say "I love you too, Rouge." He said Rouge pulled his face to hers as he began again a little faster this time but not too fast so he wouldn't hurt the babies.

Shadow had more to say and couldn't hold it in no matter how hard that shell of his tried, what he really felt was coming out. "Rouge, I…I care more you than you believe and I have always had." He said shocking Rouge with every word he spoke. "Your…..beautiful, and you deal with me when no one else will." He said looking her in her eyes, "I am glad that we are having children and the more I think about them and you the more fall in love." He said he stopped taking his self out of her warmth the moment had changed now and Rouge didn't mind. He got up and helped her up sitting down beside her and taking hold of her hands.

He smiled as he began to rub his thumb against her soft hand and rubbing her stomach. He didn't understand all the feelings running through his mind and heart but he couldn't find a way to explain them all so he just pulled Rouge to him and hugged her which she hugged him back. She never thought that he would tell her how he really felt about her, maybe sometime in the future but not ever right now but neither the less she didn't question it or stop it but embraced it.


	7. Chapter 7: There here!

**Chapter 7: There here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Night had fallen by the time Merah got to where she was heading. She landed inside the cliff cave her father went to this cave but only on certain days especially on today. As you first looked down the cave you saw only a normal cave but as Merah went deeper inside she began to see jewels of all colors and shapes imbedded in the walls of the cave. She continued deeper seeing candle light making the jewels glow looking down to the cave floor and she saw the shadow of a bat. Merah sighed as she walked up to her father as he was slurped over in a sad demeanor.<p>

Merah kneeled down, placing her hand on his shoulders and then looking to the pictures in front of them. One was an old sepia picture of a bat woman she was overweight yet beautiful and wore a long dress and arm length gloves with cut tips, her hair almost touched the floor, she wore a beautiful smile on her face, her eyes looked as if they were red and her fur was white and in her arms was a baby boy and she couldn't look away from him you see a tear coming down her face. The picture beside hers was another bat woman she was pink, her hips were curvy, and her breast fully developed or over developed you would say, she wore a spaghetti string dress that was completely black and black heels, black jewelry, she looked very young matter fact she looked closer to Amy's age, her smile was unmistakable where Merah and Rouge got it from and her eyes were beautiful as Merah and Rouge's. Under both pictures there was a vase the color on the females fur and eyes with jewels surrounding them.

Merah's wrapped arms around her father strong, wide shoulders but her hands were together on his chest much like she used to do when she was small. She felt a tear fall and slid off her hand, "Joyeux anniversaire, Merah," (Happy Birthday, Merah) He said still slurped over and tears still running down his face.

"Papa," She said rubbing her cheek into his shoulder, even though this was her actually birthday she really didn't like celebrating it, for the simple fact that too special women died on this same date and this was the only day she ever saw her father really cry.

"Regardez-les," (Look at them,) he said looking up at the picture of his mother and the first woman he ever fell in love with. "Une telle beauté," (such beauty) he said only looking to them.

"Papa…"

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit pourquoi je vraiment allé en France," (I never told you why I went back to France) he said his head again falling.

"Pourquoi?" Merah asked looking to her father with love, care and sympathy.

"Je suis retourné à la trouver ... son corps. J'ai appris que mon père brûlé son corps et le mettre dans ce vase." (I went back to find her...her body. I learnt that my father burnt her body and put it in this vase.) He said enclosing both her hands into his left hand and placing his right on his mothers vase. "Les gens ne savaient pas où il est parti trop comme s'il disparu mais a laissé à la maison il était l'. Dès que je marchais dans J'ai vu tout cela clignote devant mes yeux ... tout." (The people didn't know where he went off too as if he disappeared but left our home the way it was. As soon as I walked in I saw it all flash before my eyes...everything.).

Merah hugged her father she knew that must have been hard for him to remember all that and still go back. "Papa, s'il vous plait…"

"Peu importe combien de temps il a été…"(No matter how long it has been…)

"Ça va faire mal et il va se sentir comme si ...(It will hurt and it will feel like…)

"Je leur ai échoué." (I have failed them.) he said letting hand lazily sit back on his knee. This caught Merah completely off guard her father had never said such a thing about himself and she wasn't going to let him do it now.

She turned his face to her, his eyes just as red as his pupils from his crying and his breathe scented with whiskey, "Vous n'êtes pas un failure!" (You are not a failure!). She said looking him dead in his eyes. "N'ont jamais été et ne sera jamais!" (Never have been and never will be!).

Red wanted to look away he believed that she was lying to make him feel better but she wasn't, "Moi et Rouge sont vos successeurs." (Me and Rouge are your successors.) Merah throw her arms around her father's neck pulling him into a tight hug, Red hugged her back just as tight. Merah let go clearly crying herself as she took her father's hands into her own helping him to his feet.

"They," Merah said pointing at the two bats, "did not see you as a failure and neither will I and neither will Rouge," Merah said looking back to the pictures as she walked up to them. She blow out the candles but you could still see the bats eyes in the pictures. Merah smiled and walked back to her father, "Let's go father we have babies to prepare for."

Red said not a word only cleaned his face, he knew Merah was right about what she said everything that she said was completely true. Red smiled he thanked the heavens that he had Merah because to tell the truth if he didn't then he really would feel like a failure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Four months later…<strong>_

Rouge really was showing this time around her belly was huge and what made her feel worse wasn't all the weight she had gained but the fact that no one would let her do anything. Shadow did everything for her, he refused to let her leave the room basically she sat in her room for the time being and everyone brought food to her, drinks and she never thought she would have to sneak out of the bed just to get to her bathroom. She was past the day the twins were supposed to have come matter-of-fact two weeks late and Shadow was being very cautious about Rouge he didn't want anything to go wrong. So he made sit down, carried her where she need to go and put her back in her room to give her a whole bed to herself which this annoyed Rouge rather than helped.

"Little Red," Red said peeking into the room to see what Rouge was doing and laughed to see her sneaking out of the bed….again.

"Tzk tzk tzk, You wantz to goz down ztairz?" He asked his granddaughter and laughing to see how relieved she was that he asked her that.

"Yes, I do. Thank you!" She said quickly throwing her legs out of bed and then regretting it when she clutched her stomach feeling a sharp pain.

"Whoaz whoaz, you knowz betterz" he said as hurried to her and helped her up.

"I will be fine, please let me get out of this room," She protested making her way out of the door with Red behind her.

"Zhadow izn't not going to like thiz," Red teased her but Rouge only rolled eyes as she carefully made her way down stairs.

"Oh Shadow can…"

"What?" Shadow said standing right in front of her with his arms crossed when she stepped down from the last step.

"Nothing, cutie" Rouge said kissing Shadow on the cheek as she made her way to a table to take a seat, she found it hard to get up and off the bar stools now not that getting up and out of the chairs were easier.

"Mmhmm," Shadow said sitting down beside her.

"I want to go out please, I'm tired of being in this club, in my room all day having everyone bring me everything." Rouge said pouting.

"He'z onlyz lookingz out for youz," Red said taking a seat with them.

"That's okay grandfather Red I will take her out tonight, but to the park no excitements." Shadow said, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Let's just go it's night time already anyways," Rouge fused making Red giggling it reminded him of the many times Rouge would whine because Merah wouldn't let her go on little 'adventures' with him.

"Bez good nowz," Red said waving them out.

Rouge was ready for her and Shadow twins to come and she knew Shadow was being cautious but it was getting on her nerves.

"Shadow, I know they a late but are you ready?" Rouge asked as Shadow voluntarily took her hand into his own.

"Yea, I guess. We haven't found names for them yet." Shadow said looking a head of them.

"No we haven't," She said thinking about the names for her beautiful twins when she began to feel that pain again she was tired of feeling that pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Shadow said looking to her and noticing her wincing.

"These pains I wish they just induce my labor or something this is killing me," She said glancing at Shadow to see his response.

"Just let it happen naturally you don't want to hurt the children," Shadow said with his eyes closed.

"See there it is, your not ready for the twins," Rouge said folding both her arms and pouting which only made Shadow laugh and roll his eyes.

"Shadow my feet are hurting," Rouge complained.

"Now, you know I let you lay down." Shadow said not trying to give in to her any sympathy but then again he couldn't help but feel bad "Wait," He said stopping them both and picking Rouge up.

"What are you doing?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck and looked into his red eyes.

"We're going for a run," Shadow said not giving Rouge the chance to protest as he took off at a high speed living up to his rival.

"Shadow, we need to stop!" Rouge yelled feeling something was about to happen or like she had to pee at least. But Shadow didn't he just kept running swiftly turning corners he really wasn't trying to accomplish anything just taking Rouge for a run. He did feel a little bad about her sitting in the room all day just because he didn't want to risk anything but little did he know that this was just the excitement Rouge and the babies needed.

Once he stopped in the park he felt something wet dripping on his shoes, "What the…"

"You happy now Mr. Ultimate Lifeform you made my water break!" she yelled at a shocked crimson hedgehog, who didn't respond.

Shadow begin to try to place Rouge on the ground to stand, "No, don't make me stand up take me to the hospital!" She yelled making Shadow do just that but only made her contractions worse.

* * *

><p>Merah and Donno walked into the club laughing, they had gone out that night they were about to take a seat till Red rushed out of the kitchen. "Goodz you twoz are here, little red is ready you needz to go to thez hozpital." He said rushing out the door.<p>

Merah jumped up happy as ever, "Finally! Come on Donno we have to get the babies things." She said clearly excited as she grabbed Donno wrist and ran up to the babies room, she hadn't seen it yet and no one was supposed to see it before Rouge so Donno stopped her.

"Wait here I will get the things," Donno said rushing inside and right back out handing Merah the boy baby bag.

"Why couldn't I go in?" Merah said as they made their way out the door.

"Take it up with Shadow." Donno said he locked and shut the door to the club.

* * *

><p>"Sonic hurry we have to hurry!" Amy said grabbing blankets and pillows and tossing to Sonic, Tails, and Cream who had staying over for the night.<p>

Sonic and Tails uncovered their faces looking at each other and then at Amy as she ran for the phone, "What is wrong?" Sonic asked as Cream got up and looked to them worried.

"You need to get to the hospital...yes!...Okay see you guys there." Amy said hanging up the phone and dialing another number.

"Ames, what's going on?" Sonic asked again getting up and walking over to her.

" You need to get to the hospital...yes!...Okay see you guys there." Amy said hanging up the phone again then turning to Sonic smiling and looking very excited, "Rouge is in labor!"

* * *

><p>Rouge was in bed moving about she was not expect all the pain she was having and the babies weren't even ready to come yet. Merah only smiled at Rouge knowing how she felt and then again holding her laugh.<p>

"It's going to be okay Rouge those babies will be here soon." She said taking her daughters hand.

"Yez I hopez zo." Red said sitting on the opposite side of her. This only reminded him of when Merah was giving birth to Rouge no matter what he said she would not talk the entire time and cried too but Rouge was always fussy so he knew what she was going to do the whole time.

Rouge winced the pain was so, "They better be moving fast in there." Rouge said looking down to her stomach as if she was demanding that babies to get a move like they actually had control of that.

"I called Amy so you know she should be on her way here, Donno and Shadow are down stairs waiting for them."

* * *

><p>"So, you ready for them?" Donno said he was clearly tired laying back in the chair with his eyes closed while Shadow decided he would stand. His nerves were uncontrollable right now he was between scared, impatience, and happy. He really was not ready but then again he really was, he wanted to see the twins and then again he was afraid of the way they may react to him. As soon as he and Rouge arrived the nurses, doctors, patients and people in the waiting room couldn't help but stare they knew who Shadow was so, of course, they were a little afraid of the crimson hedgehog. Rouge had to scream at them for them to take action and the other to get back to their business. The way the people looked at him he didn't know what type of way his own children may look at him.<p>

Donno opened his eyes to see Shadow standing with his eyes closed and arm folded lost in his thoughts. Donno stood up and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder, Shadow only opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Don't worry your ready." Donno said understanding that Shadow was nervous about the twins coming.

Shadow was about to respond they both looked to the glass doors to see Amy, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Blaze, Silver, Knuckles, Shade, Vanilla and the Chaotix rushed in.

"Where is Rouge?" Amy yelled not even seeming out of breathe like the others.

"She is in the room but only three people can go it at a time." Donno explained as Amy, grabbed Blaze and Shade running for the third floor.

"Come on mother," Cream said clearly excited herself grabbing her mother's hand and pulling her on.

"Okay, okay but we have to wait for Amy and the other girls to come out" Vanilla giggled as they ran right behind Amy she stopped looking back to the dark purple hedgehog who couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry we'll just sneak you guys in the...What room number?" she said making Blaze, Sonic, and Tails place their head in the hand and slowly shook it.

"307," Donno said as Amy took off to that exact room.

Sonic looked to Shadow smirking, "Don't want to hear it." He said looking away from his rival.

"What? I was going to say congratulations to the twins, buddy." Sonic said putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder making him look at him in somewhat shock that he called him that.

"Yeah, Shadow we thought that you would be the last of us to have kids and turns out you are the first." Silver said walking up to him as Knuckles showed no jealousy much to the others surprise but he really didn't like Rouge that way.

"How do you feel about this Knucklehead?" Sonic said all the boys looking to him, Shadow dared him to get jealous.

"Actually, I'm more shock they are the ones having children at all." Knuckles said shocking everyone but the Chaotix team.

"Anyways, Shadow how long should it take before the babies come?" Vector asked was dressed in a red bow tie which that's when all of them noticed that Vanilla was dressed very formal herself.

"I don't know yet," Shadow said about to ask till Sonic stepped in.

"Vector did you and Vanilla go out on a date?" Sonic said getting everyone's attention to the giant lime green croc.

Vector looked at them nervously, blushing, and sweating, "Well...um...yeah,"

"So that is where you went you said you left for the mail this morning and didn't come back," Espio said looking to Vector and then turning away and shaking his head. "Lying to your teammates, that is a good example to Charmy." Espio said with sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Yeah, Vector." Charmy said following Espio example.

Sonic, Donno, and Silver shared a laugh at the blushing, embarrassed croc while Shadow just laughed.

* * *

><p>Rouge was sitting on a giant rubber ball with a annoyed look on her face the nurse brought in to help the contractions move on faste. Merah was helping her keep her balance on the ball when there was knock at the door.<p>

"Comez in," Red called as he continued to giggle at Rouge as the girls, especially Amy did just that.

"Hey girls," Merah greeted them. "You guys got here pretty fast." She giggled.

"We had to," Amy exclaimed excitedly.

"So, how are the contractions?" Vanilla asked.

"Zhe iz getting there." Red answered as he got up, "I will leavez for you girlz to talk alonez." He said giving them all a bow and walking out.

"Why are you bouncing on that ball?" Shade asked studying it.

"Well, Rougey's contractions are taking longer than she wants so the nurse brought this in for her to bounce and move the process a little faster." Merah explained rubbing Rouge's shoulders as comfort.

"You think a man breaking you heart is bad this is a heart breaker," Rouge complained making Merah roll her eyes and smile at her.

"Awwww," Amy said as a human doctor walked in.

"Tell me doc, how long are these going to last?" Rouge said hoping that the number would be low.

"Well, Ms. Rouge I am sorry to say that since the babies aren't really moving I will give you 5 hours…"

"5 HOURS!" Rouge yelled hurting her mother's sensitive hearing. Rouge looked down at her stomach, "Get a move on you two!" she yelled at the twins making the girls and the doctor laugh.

"But remember that the nurses will be continually checking you progress." The doctor said nodding as he walked out.

"Wow, I thinking about not having children." Blaze said making all the girls laugh.

"Silver would make a protest to that." Shade said teasing Blaze as she only rolled her eyes.

"How was your date mom?" Cream asked her mother aloud making all the girls look to her as she blushed.

"Well, um it was fun dear," Vanilla said clearly embarrassed.

"Did Vector bring flowers?" Amy asked she didn't know that, that is who Vanilla went out with but she figured that is was.

"Y-yes," She said.

"You went out a date with Vector? Did Charmy ask to come?" Blazed asked

"Whoa," Shade giggled.

"Okay girls leave her alone," Merah said still massaging Rouge shoulders which seemed to keep her calm. "You look very nice Vanilla." Merah said as Rouge winced in pain from the contractions.

"Thank you Ms. Merah you look very nice this evening did you went out on a date?." Vanilla said giving her a warm smile.

"Yes, I did" Merah said as she stopped massaging Rouge's shoulders and wrapped her arm around Rouge upper body, "Ready to start again?" she said Rouge whined and began to slowly bounced on the ball but not to too hard.

"Why do you have to do that Ms. Rouge?" Cream asked taking a seat on the floor.

"To help with moving the contractions along," Amy explained since it seemed Rouge didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"So to make the babies come faster?" She said looking to Amy.

"Yep,"

One hour later Rouge was tired of the giant ball and wanted to lay down, "Where is a nurse?" she said trying to not scream because of the pain.

"Right here," a brown jinx said walking in with a pad and pen. "How is everyone girls?" She asked

"From her constant complaining about the contractions everything has been fine." Blaze joked making the nurse and the other girls giggle.

"Well, I came to check on you process," She said walking up to the end of the bed. "Now put your feet up here for me." Nurse pulling out the leg ups for Rouge to do so and then pulling the blanket over her so she could look and give Rouge privacy. "Well, lucky you" Nurse said looking back up smiling. "Just give you three more hours and you should be ready." She said smiling as she walked out.

"Three more hours!" Rouge complained making the other girls, especially her mother, laugh.

"Rouge, you just don't know how lucky you are especially with twins it took you forever to come….eighteen hours to exact." Merah said looking away as Rouge looked to her in completely shock her mother never told her how long it took for to give birth to one child but she still didn't feel lucky.

"Whoa," Shade and Blaze said really considering now they shouldn't have children.

"What are you worried about, Shade your going to have eggs." Rouge protested to the echidna

"Oh, yeah sorry girls looks like your going to be the only ones to suffer here." Shade said smiling and making the other girls roll their eyes and laugh.

"But it will be all worth it once they are here dear." Merah said looking back to Rouge and smiling.

"Mmhmm," Rouge growled in annoyance.

"I hope so," Blaze said making herself and the others laugh once more.

"Rouge have you thought of any names yet?" Amy said as she stood at the foot of the bed.

"No, Me and Shadow decided to wait till they were born since we couldn't think of anything." Rouge said rubbing her stomach and wincing, these contractions were worse than any robot Eggman could throw at her or any top rated mission G.U.N could send her own.

"Awwww," Amy and Vanilla said.

"You know what Shadow should be in here for the next three hours plus I don't want to hear all the screaming." Blaze said as the other girls agreed and walked out to get Shadow.

* * *

><p>All the boys were now on the third floor waiting room talking among to each other when Amy stepped in with the other girls.<p>

"Hey, Shadow go ahead on in." Amy said walking beside Sonic.

"What is she ready?" He said as he and Red both looked to Amy.

"No, we just thought that it might be good for you two to be alone for the next…."

"What?" Everyone looked from the waiting back to Rouge's room.

"I'm going," Shadow said as he left and walked to Rouge's room to see her crying as Merah and the nurse was trying to calm her back down.

"I'm sorry Ms. Rouge yes it's going to be four hours since the babies really haven't moved." The jinx nurse explained.

"She will okay," Merah said nodding to the nurse as the nurse nodded back and walked out.

Rouge winced again the contractions were so painful she couldn't stand it, she wanted her twins to come now. "UGH!" she yelled slowly turning over not even acknowledging Shadow was at the foot of the bed.

"Well, Shadow the babies are taking a little while but they should be here soon. I will leave and let you two be alone but Rouge just take a nap, okay?" She said kissing Rouge on the forehead and patting Shadow on shoulder as she walked out.

"How can anyone sleep in this pain?" Rouge whined as Shadow took a seat on the side she turned on taking her hand.

"Maybe you should go to sleep, Rouge." Shadow said rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"This is your fault!" Rouge yelled but she didn't take her hand away from his.

"I didn't insist on me staying in the room now did I?" He said stilll rubbing her hand.

"hmgh, owwwwww," Rouge whined as the nurse walked back in with a syringe filled with pain killers.

"Oh, hello there you must be the dad." She said walking up behind Rouge with the needle.

Shadow only nodded to her as to answer her question, "Okay, Ms. Rouge I am about to give you some pain killer in this needle here to bring the pain down but only if you choose too." she explained As Rouge looked back to the nurse and thought about it then again she knew that stuff gave you back pain afterwards if not given to the patient the correct way.

Rouge sighed and turned back around, "No, I will be okay," Rouge said shocking the nurse and Shadow.

"Okay, I guess so well like I said fours hours okay?" She said not really waiting for answer as hurried out of the room.

Shadow took a seat on the chair Merah was sitting in and saw Rouge with her eyes closed. He watched her finally drift off to sleep as an hour later, His eye lids began to drop even though he would rather watch Rouge he began to go to sleep his self and then he couldn't fight it anymore.

_Shadow opened his eyes to see he was standing outside the room when clearly he remembered being inside it. Neither the less he opened the door to see Rouge holding two babies one blanket was a baby blue and baby pink but the blankets covered infants faces and their heads he began to look closer but then was jolted awake by a shock pain in his arm. _

Shadow woke up from his dream to find Rouge was squeezing his arm he only looked at her face seeing she was sweating and holding her stomach.

"Call the nurse!" she yelled as Shadow got up and laid Rouge back on the bed and ran out for the doctor.

Red saw Shadow speed past the waiting and room and then back with mobian doctor and nurses behind him. Red shook Merah awake, "Zhe iz ready." He said making Merah wake Donno up as she jumped off his lap and ran for Rouge's room with Red behind her.

Shadow could only hold Rouge's hand and look as he said nothing because he didn't know what to say.

"Okay Ms. Rouge you are crowning very well but we need you to stay calm and breathe slowly," A brown squirrel said obviously the doctor which Shadow felt anger that the doctor was looking at Rouge but he had to and to tell the truth he would rather not do it his self.

Merah and Red walked in and right up beside Rouge, "Your doing very good Rouge just breathe slowly." Merah said giving Rouge other hand to her father.

But Red didn't take it, "Youz knowz better." He said letting Rouge grip the handle bars on as he glared at Merah, he knew better than that he gave Shadow a warning loook that he should probably follow his example but it was too late Rouge began to push and squeezed Shadow's hand to the point he closed his eyes and clinched his teeth.

"Push!" the doctor yelled as Rouge sweated even more from the pain she was ready to fall back till Red placed his hand on her back and wouldn't let her.

"Youz can't doz that little red." He said to her as she began to cry from the pain.

"We see the head, two more pushes come on!" the doctor yelled motioning for one of the nurses to come with a towel.

Merah ran over to the side Shadow was to get closer to Rouge, "Come on baby just breathe," She said taking in deep breathe with Rouge and wrapping the sweat and tears away with a rag she had bring with her before she with Donno left the club.

"Push!" the doctor yelled once Rouge got her breathe back she did that squeezing Shadow's hand again making him clinch his teeth but he left one eye open this time.

"The head is out!" one of the nurses yelled motioning for the other nurses to get ready to clean the baby off. "Just one more…" the nurse said seeing Rouge not taking another breathe but went ahead and pushed the baby screaming as she did and then everything was silent for Rouge as the only thing she heard was the sound of her child squeals.

"It's a girl!" Doctor yelled happily holding the baby out so Rouge could see the squealing infant, she was a white hedgehog with red hair and tanned skin like her mother, her eyes had the same design as Shadow's but they couldn't determine what color her eyes were yet because she had them shut and her hands were in tiny tight balls.

Merah hugged Rouge and kissed her on her cheek, "She is beautiful," she said placing her head on her happy and crying daughter's shoulders.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor said looking to Shadow.

Shadow could only look at the infant his creation he loved this child already, he couldn't understand it but this child seemed to bring out a light in his heart that hadn't shine in years.

"Shadow," Merah said placing her hand on him arm, "Don't you want to cut the cord?" she asked seeing that he was staring at the infant and smiling.

He only shook his head as the doctor helped cut the umbilical cord and pass the infant off to a nurse so they could get her warmed up and cleaned.

"Okay, Ms. Rouge the second baby is right behind her just three more pushes." The doctor said, Shadow was ready for this one he took Rouge's hand and smirked making her smile.

"Okay get ready and….push!"

Rouge took no breaks this time as she squeezed the next infant out, "It's a boy!" the doctor announced making Red happier, which he was happy with the baby girl but for a long time he had been the only boy bat in this family and he was happy that he wasn't anymore. But the baby bat came out with white hair in his head and a little patch of hair white hair on his chest like Shadow's but he didn't have his eyes like his sister, he had black fur that covered his whole body like Shadow's. He's eyes were shut too and his hand in tight balls. Shadow was proud and he didn't even know it as he cut the boys cord and he nurses took him to get him cleaned off and wrapped up like his sister the two together cried so loud that Amy and the others could hear them in the waiting room.

"She had them, she had them!" Amy said as she and Cream jumped for joy.

Rouge was happy that she could now rest but she wanted to see her babies before she would lie down.

"Here you are Ms. Rouge," mobian eagle nurse said giving Rouge the boy twin and other nurse gave the girl to Shadow which she seemed so calm with Shadow.

Merah was now standing beside Red she was so proud of Rouge, her daughter showed strength during this whole time even though she complained. Merah wrapped a tear from her eye seeing that her little girl was no longer a young woman but a woman now. Red could do nothing but pull Merah to him and smile he was proud of Rouge too, it was just going to be hard to get over the fact that Rouge was no longer his little Red anymore.

Rouge could only marvel at her little boy she never thought that this would be the highlight of her life. This feeling she felt was greater than the feeling she got when she made a successful jewel heist this was her something she created and it was better than any jewel she ever laid eyes on. She began to play with the baby's ears making him crack his eyes open just a little but he already knew her, the infant knew her presence and the three others standing around her. Rouge looked hard to see what color his eyes were she could see that they were red just like Shadow's to which she smiled.

"Guess what granddaddy? You have a twin" Rouge said turning the baby boy to his grandfather. Red looked closely to see the baby's red eyes before his closed them back but neither the less he couldn't be anymore proud.

Shadow smiled at them then looked back down to the hedgehog in his arms. He couldn't help but stare at her for she was beautiful in his eyes. She still had her tiny hands in fist Shadow took them into his own rubbing the soft skin of her fingers. The little girl peeked her eyes open to see the crimson hedgehog she will call father looking back at her, she knew this presence all too well as she began to smile at him making Shadow smile grow wider. This baby girl, his baby girl lightened Shadow's heart, "Light," he said getting Rouge, Merah and Red attention.

"What did you say?" Rouge asked looking to Shadow as he continued to watch his daughter.

"Light, Light Maria the Hedgehog that is her name." he said looking to Rouge as she looked down to her baby boy.

"Night, Night Gerald the Bat," She said looking to Shadow as they both smiled as Merah and Red shared a glance and nod as they walked out.

"Amy give them a second," Sonic said blocking her from leaving the waiting room.

"Come on, Sonic you know you want to see them too." Amy whined trying to find a way past the blue blur till Merah and Red came into the waiting room.

Amy ran under Sonic arms since he was distracted this time, "Can we go in?" Amy asked

Merah smiled, "Yes, you may and right now you all should while the doctors and nurses are distracted." She said as everyone but Donno hurried to the room.

Her smile never left her face as she walking over to Donno, "It was so…." Merah said not being able to find the words as she sat in the dark purple hedgehogs lap and laid her head in his shoulder and played in his white tipped quills.

"Beautiful," Donno said glancing down at her and smiling as he rubbed her waist.

"You know just yesterday I could remember robbing jewelry stories and museums with a little Rouge and daddy," Merah said looking at her father as he laughed and took a sit beside her and Donno.

Donno only shook his head and smiling, "Well, your little girls a woman now so there is no need to worry about her anymore. You can throw away all her baby clothes, shoes, dolls, and all the other things you kept." Donno said making Merah and Red laugh.

"Oooh, I don't think so Donno," She said as she pulled out a pregnancy test and showed him it said positive making him smile kiss her as she tossed the pregnancy test onto her father's lap.

Red looked at it and rolled his eyes, smirking and shaking his head. "Pas encore," (Not again.) he whined getting up and going to the opposite side.

* * *

><p>Amy peeked in to see Rouge and Shadow laughing and talking about something, "Awwww," she said she fully walked inside with the others.<p>

"Come in guys," Rouge as the girls crowded around her and marveled at the little black bat.

"Rouge he is so cute," Amy said rubbing the little bats ear making open his eyes best he could and look for the person talking.

"He has Shadow's chest hair, I didn't think that would be passed down," Blaze said making the girls laugh.

"What is his name, Ms. Rouge?" Cream asked as Cheese got right into the baby's face which he sneezed right in the chao's face making the girls except for Blaze and Shade awe at this.

"Night Gerald the Bat," Rouge said smiling as Night yawned and began to close his eyes.

"Awwww, don't go to sleep little precious," Vanilla said smiling warmly at the infant as he moved about on the bed.

Sonic was the first over to Shadow as the other boys followed, "Nice job, Shadow." He said patting his rival on the back. Normally Shadow would have insulted him or hurt him for it but he was too in traced by his daughter to even care.

"She looks just like you Shadow," Charmy said standing in front of Shadow as he let the small hedgehog take his finger.

"Yeah, Shadow she does," Tails said looking down at the little girl from behind Shadow.

"Thank you, Charmy and Tails" Shadow said still watching the infant as if just her laying there was a performance only she can perform well.

This caught the boys, especially Charmy off guard, "Y-y-your welcome," he said as large smile appeared on his face. "M-m-mr. Shadow can I come visit the babies some time with Cream?" Charmy asked with a nervous look on his face and making Cream jump and blush as the girls quietly teased her.

"Sure, everyone else will." Shadow said sounding a little annoyed by that for he didn't like to much visiting.

"What's her name?" Vector asked as he and Vanilla shared a glance and smile.

"Light Maria the Hedgehog," Shadow said as the little white hedgehog smiled at the call of her name seeming as if she adapted to it very fast.

"That's a pretty name and it suits her," Silver said looking yawning baby hedgehog.

Shadow looked to Rouge as she glanced at him and smiled, Silver and Blaze glanced to each other smiling, Amy looked to Sonic who gave her a smile and Knuckles and Shadw shared a secret glance.

* * *

><p>Everyone got to hold the babies before they went back to sleep, "Bye everyone!" Rouge said as everyone sneaked their way back out to go home.<p>

Rouge and Shadow traded twins for a moment, Shadow was proud that Night had his chest fur and his eyes he couldn't help but smile at his son. "Hello Night," he said seemed more open with his children, Rouge unlocked the door but these two pushed it open.

"You look so cute with him." Rouge said as Shadow got up and sat down on the bed beside her when the nurse came in with their birth certificates papers.

"Here you go guys and congratulation once again," She said walking back out.

Shadow placed the infants in their little sleeping area and then Rouge signed the one for Night and Shadow signed the one for Light.

"They are going to take the babies for testing tomorrow," Rouge said as Shadow laid down with her in the bed pulling her close to him.

"Why should I let them, they look perfectly fine to me." Shadow said making Rouge roll her eyes and kiss him.

"You know why," She said playing in his chest fur, "I really don't want to go to sleep because I know they are going to wake…*yawn* us up in a couple of hours." Rouge said letting her body drift her off back to sleep.

Shadow smirked as he too went back to sleep he can always say this was the best day of his life and waking up in middle of the night for them was nothing that he wasn't willing to do.

* * *

><p>I had the best time writing this chapter from beginning to end... but this isn't the last chapter readers. ;P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome Home!

Chapter 8: Welcome Home!

* * *

><p>Rouge was getting Light dressed in a pink and black dress that had 'daddy's little girl' on the front of it so she was ready to go home she was so happy about taking them home finally after three days in the hospital she was ready to take her precious jewels home. "All done," Rouge said kissing the female hedgehog on the lips making the baby stir just a little.<p>

"Rouge are you ready?" Merah asked as she walked in with Red.

"Yes, I am," She said picking up Light and getting off the bed she was pairing a pair of skinny jeans and black shirt with a pink heart in the middle with new black boot heels, believing her usual outfit was outdated for this new mother.

Red placed the car seats on the bed, "Comez on we don't wantz youz to spoilz them," Red said as Rouge only rolled her eyes at him as she placed Light in her car seat with no problem. Night was another story, had already gotten him feed and dressed first but his sister goes right back to sleep, Night on the other hand stayed right awake.

"Okay momma's little man," Rouge cooed at the little bat as he only looked at her and smiled as she began to move about. But he began to cry when she put him his car seat, "Oooh no it's just for a little while." Rouge said wrapping his tears away but he only continued eventually waking Light and making her cry.

"Awww, grandma's babies," Merah said as she and Rouge continued to coo at the squealing infants.

Red close his eyes and took the car seat out the door making Rouge and Merah laugh as picked up the baby bags and followed, "That'z izn't funny," Red said as they got on the elevator.

"So it was daddy," Merah giggled as they got off the walking outside the hospital with Rouge's car sitting in the front.

Red didn't respond as he placed the Night on the right side of the car and waited for Rouge to get in the middle before he put Light in the car.

"Ready to go?" Merah asked as Red made sure the babies were in the car seat securely and then got in. Merah drove out of the parking lot and on to the back roads smirking. "Oh, I love this instrumental." Merah said turning the rich boy throw some d's instrumental up.

"Merah," Red said giving her a warning before she picked up the speed not scaring the babies but exciting them both surprisingly. Red used to do this to Merah when she was little she loved it and then Merah did it Rouge and as you can see. Merah turned the corners as if she was drifting but not too hard. Rouge opened the car roof window sticking her upper body out letting the fast wind blow her hair back.

"OH YEAH!" she yelled making Red roll his eyes and smile. Merah did another drift onto the main roads did a complete U-turn when she got to the club going right past it but was able to turn into the parking lot and park.

Rouge came back into the car, "Wasn't that fun?" She said rubbing her babies cheeks as Merah and Red got the babies out of the car letting her out.

"I wonder what Shadow is doing that he couldn't…." she said as they walked up to the doors of the club and opened but the thing that stopped her in mid-sentence was the entire club was decorated for a baby shower and a giant banner over the bar that said 'Welcome Light and Night.'

"Welcome home!" Everyone jumped out and yelled to the Rouge and the babies as Charmy and Cream brought down a sash that said 'Watch out I just became a mother!' on the front and 'You don't want it!' on the back all written in pink.

Rouge was almost speechless as she ran up to Shadow her arms around him. "You let my mother plan this didn't you?" she said trying to hold back tears.

Shadow only shrugged as she looked to everyone, "Thank you all!" She said as Amy was the first to run up and give her a hug.

Red gave Light to Rouge and Night to Shadow. Shadow used his free arm to pull Rouge close to him as the twins looked to everyone since they all were standing around them but they looked to their parents the most.

The party lasted till the night and the babies were already asleep they fell asleep during their welcoming party once or twice. Rouge and Shadow were sitting and staring at sleeping babies in their arms.

"So, what did you think when Light came out?" Rouge asked and then laughed when Shadow sighed to the question.

"She was beautiful and still is," Shadow said looking down at Light as she slept and stirred every now and then.

Rouge smiled as she looked down to Night, "What about Night?"

"Proud….very proud." He said looking at Rouge as she played in Night's soft hair.

"Let's take them to bed," Shadow said getting up and as Rouge excitedly got up with him but making sure she didn't wake Light for she was an all nighter.

"Your finally going to let me see the room now," Rouge said following Shadow upstairs to the nursery. He looked to her as he opened the door and directed Rouge to go into it. She smiled as she walked up and was surprised for the second time today, "Shadow, it's beautiful." she said turning to him and kissing him.

* * *

><p>See ya on the sequel ;P<p> 


End file.
